My Version of Season 5
by Suze18
Summary: This is what I really think should happen in Season 5. discalimer that I don't own any of the Degrassi characters
1. Chapter 1

**My Version of Season 5**

**Characters:**

Ellie became close to Craig over the summer. She feels like he's the only that truly understands her. She's not sure how he feels for her though.

Craig has a crush on Ellie, his new best friend. She's the only person at Degrassi to know that he's Bipolar.

Manny has become even wilder since last year. She will do anything to get what she wants, she won't let anything stand in her way.

Emma has finally gotten over the events of last year. This year she's determined to get her life back on track. And hopes that everyone has forgotten her deeds of last year.

Jimmy tries to get use to this new life. Now that he's in a wheelchair he has to think of what he wants to do with his life.

Paige waiting for the day that Matt returns. Her and Manny still have some differences with each other.

Spinner wants his friends back, and he will do anything to show them he's changed.

Darcy befriends Spinner when she notices that he is all alone. She shows him her faith.

Peter is new to Degrassi, and is ready to get into some trouble. Everyone is surprised when they find out who his mother is.

Alex takes a liking to one of her friends. Gives Paige a little problem, but soon become friends.

JT brakes up with Liberty after she becomes too controlling. He shows off his sensitive side when Degrassi finds out his new afternoon activity.

Marco finally shows his dad the side he's been hiding for so long.

Kristy comes half way through the show. She's a little outspoken when provoked, otherwise she keeps to herself. Holds a dark secret.

**Episodes:**

501 Manny will do anything to become a big star. Craig starts to think about how Ellie has touched his life.

502 Craig tries to find the courage to ask Ellie out, afraid that she doesn't feel the same way. JT breaks up with Liberty.

503 Paige comes face to face with Matt after 4 months apart. Doesn't turn out how she thought. Peter begins to stir up trouble in Degrassi.

504 Emma still feels like people are talking about her, about last year. Will there be someone who changes that all. Spinner sits alone at school, Darcy comes and joins him.

505 Marco decided to finally come out to his dad. Alex hangs out with the group, and starts to feel something for one of them.

506 Craig and Ellie go on romantic date. It's their two month anniversary. Paige feels alone, but finds comfort in another. JT as a surprising job.

507 Manny finds a new guy to go after. The only problem is, it's the same guy that her best friend is seeing. Jimmy begins to debate what he wants to do with his life.

508 Marco notices how much Spin has changed and decides to give him a chance. Alex and Paige begin to get over their differences.

509 Emma is sick of hearing her mom and Snake fighting all the time. She still hates Manny for what she did to her. She feels like she's losing control of her

life. The band prepares for a gig at the Valentine dance. Things don't go exactly as planned.

510 Paige and JT hit a stump in their relationship when they find out the real reason Liberty left town. Darcy finds out some horrible news.

511 Kristy may not be new to the school, but it's not like most people really notice her. Her and Paige get into a spat. And she is partnered up with Craig to do a project.

512 Craig gets into a fight with Kristy. She tells him to just leave it alone. Marco meets someone who is in the same position that he once was.

513 Manny and Peter have a party at his house, while his dad is out of town. And the police end up showing up. Ellie finds out that her father is on his way home.

514 Craig notices something going on with Kristy. She's been acting even more weird then usual, a little jumpy.

515 Alex and Jimmy decide to move in together after she gets kicked out. Craig visits a new friend in the hospital.

516 JT feels life couldn't get any better. He had perfect girlfriend, job. All come crashing down when something bad happens. Craig's and Ellie's relationship begins to suffer.

517 Emma doesn't know how she went from hating Spin to liking him. Peter makes a choice to move in with his mother.

518 Manny finally got her first gig in a commercial. Spin makes Emma think that maybe it was time to forgive Manny.

519 Ellie has had it with Craig because he's spending all his time at the hospital instead of spending time with her. Kristy finally awakes, but she ain't happy.

520 Craig tries to make Kristy to feel better, but all his attempts fail. Ellie is real upset.


	2. 501

The sun was shining down, as Manny and Emma were sunbathing in the backyard of Emma's house. There was only one more day until school begins.

"So Emma, how do you think I look?" Manny asked, as she stood up, showing off her figure in her pink string bikini.

"Fine, why do you ask?" confused by the situation. Did she not know how great she looked; I mean most guys would die to date her.

"Well I want to look perfect for my audition tomorrow," she said in a perky voice. It had become her dream since she did the movie this summer.

"Manny you'll do fine," she tried to reassure her. "You just got to stop obsessing over it." She didn't think that she had heard any but it for the last few weeks. She could barely get any other word in otherwise.

"I can't help it, I really want this part. I mean since doing _'Jay and Silent Bob Do Degrassi_', I've had the need act again. I don't think I'll be truly happy until I'm a big star," she said plopping back down on the lawn chair.

"Well I think that you'll be fine either way because you're pretty great," she smiled.

"It's not good enough, I need to be the best," she stated, before putting her shades back on and lying back to get some more rays. This year would be different; she wouldn't let anything get her down. She would get everything she wanted, no matter what it took.

"How is your progress going Craig?" Ms Fleck asked, as they sat in their group session. They were all sitting around in a circle, talking about how each one of them were doing this week.

"I'm doing well, I've been much better since I went back home." He glanced over at Ellie, who was sitting right across from him, "Ellie has been there supporting me through thick and thin. She has been my rock, when I needed someone to lean on." He smiled at her, gazing into her eyes, "Thank you."

Ellie just smiled back at him, glancing down at the ground before looking back at him. It felt good to see him smile. She had seen him through his rough year, especially the last few months. She only wished that Ashley hadn't broken his heart.

She had really made him forget about Ashley, and all the trouble's he had over the summer. He never thought that he and Ellie would ever really be too close of friends, especially after all the negative things she would say to him. He thought she would never get over the fact that he broke her best friend's heart by cheating on her. However, once he joined her group and she found out his secret she changed her views of him and they began to get to know each other, only to find that they actually had a lot in common.

"I can hardly believe that school has started up again, it feels like we just ended the year," Emma announced as Manny and she climbed the stairs of Degrassi.

"I know…but a new year means new experiences," and in her mind also meant new guys! She defiantly this year was going to find a guy, someone that was far different from the others she had dated.

"Yeah…if you say so," Emma answered. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to be here.

"I know so," she smiled as she dragged her down the crowded hall. She stopped in her tracks. "Who's that?" starring at the guy who stood before them.

"I don't know," Emma replied, barely able to look away. He was gorgeous! She didn't know who it was, but she defiantly wanted to find out.

He started walking towards them, smiling at them. "Hello…I couldn't help but notice that you two were staring at me," Peter said. He defiantly was going to like this school if there were more beauty like them.

"Oh…sorry," Emma replied, grinning. "I've never seen you before, are you new?"

"Yes, just moved here with my dad…I'm Peter Stone," shaking both their hands. He didn't want to tell them who his mother was in case they treated him differently.

Pointing to herself, "I'm Emma Nelson, and this is Manny Santos."

"Nice to meet you two," he waved, before walking away, up the stairs to the next floor.

Spinner walked into the school, he could feel the people glaring at him. They still hated him for what had happened last year. He had hoped that they had gotten over it by now; well at least enough to stop bothering him and yelling mean comment all the time.

He turned left to notice that Jimmy was coming his way; he had to try to talk to him. "Jimmy…"

He rudely cut him off, "Oh look who they let back into our school, I guess they let in just about anyone in this school these days," Jimmy yelled out, as he wheeled by.

Spin tried not to look hurt, but he was. This guy had been his best friend since he could remember. He couldn't see his life without his friends, friends who had been there through thick and thin.

"Hey man, how was your summer?" Marco asked as he walked over to Craig in the MI lab, before their homeroom class began.

"Great!" thinking about the many hours he spent with Ellie in the garage listening to their favorite music. Or when they watched movies, and when it got to a scary part how Ellie put her head on his chest, holding him close. To him that had been heaven. However, what did that mean; did he like her now? Would their relationship change if he did? "Your?"

"Africa was great. I really enjoyed helping out the needy, but it was a little sad to see how little they really do have. It broke my heart to know that I've complained about some stuff that I don't have when they have nothing.

"So when did you get back?" finding it a little weird that he hadn't called him right away.

"A few days ago."

"Why didn't you call me, we could've hung out."

"I did try…Joey said that you were out with Ellie," happy that they had found each other after going through heartbreak. They both deserved to be happy. "Rumor has it that you've been hanging out since August."

Craig tried not to blush, trying to keep his cool; he didn't want him to think anything of it. "Yeah…but we would have loved to have you come along." They both loved spending time with their friends, and since he had been away so long it would have been nice to have sometime to catch up.

"So am I missing something?" trying to get Craig to confess to it all.

"What are you talking about?" Pretending to not understand the question, even though he knew what Marco thought.

"I mean are you and Ellie hooked up?" he asked, sitting at the edge of his seat, eager to know if his best friends were really dating.

"No…no," he laughed. "We're just friends," not looking him the eye, trying to hide the fact that he barely say the word friends, when to him at times he felt different.

"Well…do you like her?" The way he was acting, he had to at least feel something for her then.

"Yes…No…I don't know," putting his face into his hands. He looks back at Marco, "It's just that she's been real great, helping me through what happened with Ashley," leaving out the part about him being bipolar, he didn't want him to know about that. "I felt she was someone I could really trust; I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't been there." He could get rid of the smile that was planted on his face. Whenever he thought of her, he couldn't help but smile.

"Sounds to me like you like her." That's how he had felt when he met Dylan and started hanging out with him. It still hurt a bit to think about back then with him. Hr knew he would always hold a piece of his heart because he was his first love.

"But I'm not suppose to fall for someone so fast after losing my love," feeling that things seem to be moving faster then he should, it had only been 2 ½ months after Ashley had left him.

"Well I'm sorry to say this, but the way that Ashley treated you wasn't the way you should treat someone you say you love. She treated you as if you couldn't take care of yourself, as if you were a baby. That's not how you treat a boyfriend." He thought it was despicable the way she treated him, but never said a thing because he seemed happy and he didn't want to ruin that, but now he wouldn't keep quiet any longer.

"I know," he replied. Marco just didn't know the reason why she was like that. He didn't know that she was concerned about him going haywire because he may or may not be on his meds. No one new why he had missed a few weeks of school last year, or even why he went off the deep end during summer break. He didn't want people walking on eggshells wondering if any moment he could snap. "But she meant well."

"I just think that you and Ellie are better fitted." If he had to, he would set them up. Well maybe he should find out how she feels about him before he does that.

"Marco I don't even know if I want to pursue this. I mean she was my ex's best friend. I don't even know if I could do that to her, it's not fair."

"I think you should go with what your heart says," he said as he stood up, as he noticed Mr. Simpson walking in the classroom, and walked over to his assigned seat, in the seat across from Craig's. "We'll talk later, I'm not finished.

Craig couldn't help, but laugh. He glanced at his screen to notice that he had a message. He clicked on it to open it.

Hey Craig,

I never got to thank you last night. What you said about me meant a lot to m; more than you will ever know. I'm glad I was able to help you through this. You know you've helped me out just as much. If I didn't have you this summer, I don't know if I would have been able to be that strong, I might have cut. So thanks!

Ellie (your partner in crime)

Craig couldn't help but grin as he read the email.

Manny walked into the audition room; she was a little nervous. This was her first real audition, her last role she didn't have to try out to get it.

She took a deep breath, as she stood in front of the director. "Hi I'm Manny Santos; I'm trying out for the role of Liza."

"Alright, you can start at anytime," Diane Smith replied.

"What are you doing? I'm sorry…but have you done this before?...Vital doesn't do it that way," she said in a snotty way, the way she thought the character would say it; even if she stumbled through it a little.

"Who ma'am?" Diane said, reading the other part.

"Vital Sassy."

"Ah…Vidal Sassoon."

"No Vital Sassy…who's Vidal Sassoon? I don't know why I'm putting up with this. You know what part I turned down for this role?"

"Thank you…you can go now."

"But I haven't even finished the page," she exclaimed. She thought that she wasn't doing too bad, maybe a little nervous. She really wanted this, more then anything else in the world. Acting meant the world to her; she would do anything to do it.

"I'm sorry, but I need to see the other's," she replied, sounding rather annoyed that this girl didn't get the point.

"Won't you please let me at least finish, I know you won't regret it," she replied, eager to change this woman's mind.

"No…now please leave," she said sternly.

Once outside, Manny started screaming…she was so mad. That woman hadn't given her much of a chance. She knew she had what it took, otherwise why else would Kevin have let her star along side him and Jay.

"Hey Jo," Craig said as he plopped down beside him on the couch. He looked like he was ready to ask him something, but didn't.

"Can I help you out with something?" Joey asked, he could tell something was up.

"Okay…there's this girl that I find very interesting, and is fun to hang out with…"

"Ellie?" was pretty sure he was right after what he witnessed over the last month.

"How'd you know?"

"I've seen you with her, I just put two and two together."

"Well I'm not sure if I like her or not…"

Once again interrupted, "Craig I've seen the way you look at her, the way you seem happier when she's around, you defiantly like her."

"But I'm not sure if I should go for it. She is Ash's best friend for one. How well would that look going from one friend to another?"

Putting his arm around him, "Craig who cared what other's think, if this is someone you really care about, if she truly makes you happy then I think you need to go for it. Believe me otherwise in the future you may regret it."

Standing up, "You're right; to heck what others may think. I deserve to be happy after all that has happened this past year."

"Good for you," he smiled.

"Thanks," he said, as he walked towards the stairs, "I hope you find the same thing."

"Me too," he muttered to himself, "me too."


	3. 502

Craig sat there nervously, "Ellie, would you like to go out to a movie?" He just sat there in silence for a few minutes. Banging his head on his steering wheel, "No…no that sounds all wrong." To him it just didn't sound right, he felt like this needed to be perfect.

He was finally going to take Joey's advice and just go for it. He wanted someone who understood him, every part of him. He truly believed that that someone was Ellie.

Craig spotted Ellie as he got out of his car in front of Degrassi. That's when it hit him, what if she didn't feel the same way he did, that she only wanted to be friends. Maybe she still had feelings for Sean or even for someone else. He couldn't take the rejection right now; perhaps he should just rethink the whole thing.

"Hey Craig," she said as she walked over to him. Her smile shone brighter as she looked at him. He always seemed to be able to do that to her lately. She could be having a bad day but when he came around, he made everything seem so much better.

"Hey Ellie, how's it going?" The way she smiled at him made him weak in the knees. She just had that type of an effect on him, since they started becoming friends.

"I'm good, a little tied though," she said as she began to yawn.

"Why's that?" putting his arm around her as they strolled down the path.

"Marco talked to me about his trip to Africa until almost 1am. I tried hinting many times that I needed to go, but he didn't listen. Then when I actually got to bed, I had too much on my mind to sleep. Therefore, by the time I got to sleep it was past 2am."

"What were you thinking about?" he asked. Could it have been about me, he thought, but then he thought that there was no reason that she would. Who would want him when he was crazy?

"Just things that have been going on in my life," trying to avoid eye contact.

"Anything you would like to share?" he nudged her. He was curious to know what she had her thinking non-stop.

A little unsure if she would, grinning slightly, "No I don't think so."

Liberty walked down the hall towards JT who was standing with Toby, talking she put on a fake smile as she got near.

"Hey sweetie," JT said. He leaned in to give her a peck on the lips, but she just turned her head, and he ended up getting her cheek instead. "What's the matter?"

"We need to talk," she said softly, not making any eye contact with him. She couldn't look at him or she may cry.

"So talk," not thinking that it could be too serious.

"No not her, somewhere in private," she didn't want to do this in public, where fellow students could hear.

JT followed her into the empty classroom across the way. She shut the door behind them. He was beginning to think something was awfully wrong, he didn't like what he was feeling in his gut.

They stood there in silence; Liberty didn't know where to begin. She didn't even want to tell him, but she had no choice.

JT couldn't take it any longer, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"JT…I don't know how to say this…but I'm…moving," allowing her breath to finally escape her body.

A frown replaced the smile that he once had on his face. He was in shock, "What! Why?"

Looking to the ground before looking back at him, "My dad took an offer in BC, so we're moving …tomorrow."

"Why so soon?" If he just found out, should they not give him more of a notice?

She was hoping to avoid this question. How could she tell him? "Um…I've known for a few months now." She just stared at the ground in shame.

"Yet you didn't have the decency to tell me," his voice began to rise. He couldn't believe she had kept this for this long.

"I'm sorry," she said as tears began to dampen her face.

"Sorry…do my feelings not count in this?" he was outraged, hurt, he couldn't control his emotions anymore.

"Yes they do," she pleaded. "I just didn't know how to tell you. And I was hoping that my dad would change his mind, and tell them he couldn't move."

JT couldn't sit and listen to this; he couldn't stand to be in the same room as her. "Whatever, if you loved me you would have thought of me." He opened up the door and stormed out, not allowing any time for Liberty to respond.

Marco walked up behind Craig as he stood at his locker emptying his stuff from his backpack into it.

"So did you ask her?" Marci asked, curious to know id he backed out of it. He really hoped that he didn't because he seen the difference that Craig had made in Ellie's life. He never seen her this happy, not even with Sean.

"Ask who what?" trying to avoid answering it. He didn't feel like telling him that he had chickened out of it.

"Oh come on I know you know who I'm talking about."

Taking a deep breath, "No," pausing as he noticed Marco's disappointed face, "don't look at me like that."

"Come on man, stop stalling…ask her." If it was Manny or Ashley he liked he would have gone for it by now, why was he waiting with Ellie?

"But what if she says no," making more excuses, not letting out the real reason.

"Oh come on, I saw you two together after school yesterday…you practically your own language."

"I just don't know."

"Arh…you are utterly impossible," he said, taking off in a huff. What was he so afraid of?

As Craig took the last notebook out of his backpack, something slipped from between the pages onto the ground. He leaned down to pick it up; he just sat there staring at it for a moment. It was a photo of Ellie and him at the water park, the day they had taken Angie. While he was, spinning Ellie around, Angie grabbed his camera, and took a photo of it.

He traced Ellie face with his thumb, oh how happy she looked. She had a radiant beauty that seems to shine out. Why had he not seen it sooner?

JT sat in the cafeteria just staring at his food. He couldn't believe the news. It seems like his life was falling apart. Love just never seemed to work out with him; something always ruined it. He had fallen in love, and now it was had been torn from him. The worse part was that she hadn't even thought of his feelings in this situation.

"So what's got you down?" Manny asked as she sat down next to him on the bench.

"Well my life has turned into shambles," he said sarcastically.

"Ok come on, it can't be that bad. I mean yesterday I was rudely booted from an audition," rolling her eyes, "I so didn't deserve to be treated like that."

"Oh trust me, I can top that. Liberty told me today that she's moving to B.C…"

"Oh..." putting her hand to her mouth, "I'm sorry," feeling sorry that he was going to lose her, knowing how much that he cared for her.

"Oh, but that's not the worse part of it. She's leaving tomorrow, and she's known for while now."

"Harsh…so what are you going to do?"

"Nothing…cause at this point I don't really care what happens to her," that really wasn't true, but he tried to convince himself otherwise. "I'm through with girls and their crap."

Manny was offended by that remark, and hit him, "James!"

"Well you don't know how she could be at times," trying to find ways to hate her.

"What do you mean?" cause to her it seemed like they were happy, if he was not why stay?

"She treated me like a baby at times, not letting me make decisions for myself."

"Then why did you stay with her?"

"I don't know," shaking his head. "Yes I do…I loved her, and just didn't know how to let her go."

"Well maybe you should talk to her."

"Why?"

"You need closure. Plus if this is breaking your heart then imagine what it's doing to her," she smiled.

"Oh Craig where's your lady?" Not giving him anytime to respond, "Oh that's right she left you. I guess you're not worth her time," Jay shouted as he past Craig in the cafeteria.

Spin felt for Craig, he really wished Jay would stop badgering his friends. It seemed like Jay really got a kick out other people's miseries.

Craig didn't say a word; he wouldn't let him win even if those words hurt a lot.

"So what…you're not going to say anything." Notices Ellie sitting pretty close beside him, Craig glaring back at him. "Well I guess this must be the real reason she left. You cheated on her again, with the lovely Ms. Nash." To Ellie, leaning over her shoulder, "I guess I know why you want him; Sean left and broke your heart, and he was the only guy friend of yours that wasn't gay. But I just don't think he's worth another heartache."

It took all of Ellie's strength not to hit him. Craig wasn't like how Jay put it; he was real sweet. He's just made a few mistakes on the way.

He had heard just about enough of it. He wasn't going to stand and watch any longer. "That's enough," Spin roared. "You have no right to treat them that way."

"Why would you care; they've been treating you like this for months."

"I don't care. Why don't you stop treating others like dirt just because that's the way you feel."

"You know what, I don't need this, I'm out of here," he said as he began to walk off. He turned around for a second, "And you can kiss our friendship good-bye."

"Fine with me," he hollered to him.

Craig had left upset, while the two had gotten into it. What Jay said was right, he wasn't worthy of having anyone cause he always messing up, maybe love wasn't worth having; someone always ends up hurt.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked as he wheeled towards him.

"No…but Jay's right, I don't deserve any girl," tearing down himself.

"That's not true," hating that he was letting a jerk like Jay get to him.

"Yes it is…I caused so much pain, that's why I in return am getting hurt now." He blamed himself for everything that had gone wrong in his relationships.

"Craig I know Ashley hurt you, and you hurt her, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve to have someone."

"Even if that's true, who am I going to have?" still believing that no one would want him.

"Ellie, I've seen the way you look at each other, you defiantly have something there."

He sighed, "Now you sound like Marco."

"So I'm right, you do have a thing for her."

"Yes, but I'm so afraid of getting hurt, or me even hurting her, that I just fore long asking her."

"Craig my man, you need to give love a chance, otherwise you're going to end up a very lonely guy in the end," after that word he left Craig to think about what he said.

Craig just leaned against his locker, he knew what Jimmy was saying was right. He knew he just had to find the courage, and not let anything make him back down this time. He needed to give love a chance.

"Hey Liberty," JT said as he walked up the driveway of her place, to where the last of their stuff was getting loaded in the truck.

"JT…" amazed to see him right in front of her. "I didn't think you would come." She was glad he did because she didn't want their last meeting to be their last memory of each other. She had wanted to actually have a real good-bye.

"I wasn't going to, that is until someone knocked some sense into me."

"I'm so sorry, I never told you. I know what I did wasn't fair…"

JT covered her mouth so she couldn't get a word in. "It's alright…I totally understand why you did it." Grabbing her hands, "I'm just sorry this is where our story had to end."

Holding hands, "I wish there was a way we didn't have to break-up, but I don't want to hold you back from anything," she said, while tears stained both their cheeks.

"Me either, just remember that I love you," leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you too," she kissed him softly on the lips.

JT let go of her hands, "I guess this is good-bye."

"No…it's just so long," she replied as she watched him drifted from her life.

Craig lying on his bed was strolling on his guitar in his room; just thinking of the advice that everyone had given him the past few days. A knock on his door interrupted his line of thought. "Come in." The moment he saw who it was his face brightened up.

"Hey," Ellie said, smiling. She hadn't seen him since the lunch incident. She just wanted to make sure he was all right, and that he also knew that she didn't believe that he was anything like that.

"Hey." He was so glad that she was here, standing in front of him.

"I wanted to see how you are doing, and to give you this," handing him a box.

"What's this for?"

Sitting next to him on his bed, "Well I know your birthday isn't until Friday, but I thought I would give it to you early."

He opened up the present only to find a framed photo of them in it. "What's this?"

"A picture of us from the Simpson's BBQ they had this summer. I thought that it would show to you that I will always be around, by your side." She hoped that he would also get her point, that it should be her and him all the way, together forever.

"Thanks I really needed this, you always seem to know what I need," putting his hand on her leg.

It made Ellie's body tingle at his very touch, she felt a sudden urge to just go and kiss him. If she didn't do it now she might not have the courage to do it again. She leaned in slowly, kissing his lips softly, and then backed out just so she could read his eyes to see if this is what he wanted.

Craig couldn't believe that she had just done that, he was in shock. He just gazed at her, wishing that she hadn't stopped that kiss.

Ellie began to get up from the bed, "I guess this was a mistake," you could hear the hurt in her voice.

Craig grabbed her arm so she couldn't leave, and pulled her towards him. And this time he was the one to initiate the kiss, putting his hand behind her neck; he leaned in and kissed her hard, biting her lower lip. He now didn't have to ask her out for he already had his answer; it made him smile.


	4. 503

"He's coming home, he's coming home," Paige repeated, as she jumped up and down in excitement. It had been so long since he had left for the summer. She had missed him so…much.

"Yes I know Paige, you've told me like a million times in the last week," Hazel replied as she shut her locker. She was happy for her, but rather tired of hearing it already.

"I can't help it, it had been over 4 months since the last time I saw him."

"Well can we talk about something else at least?"

"Alright…so what colleges are you going to look at?"

"Not quite sure yet..."

Thinking that she was done, "Well I'm going to look at..."

Alex interrupted them as she brushed past them, "Of course you don't let her say too much because it always has to be about you," she roared, pointing her finger in her face. She may work with Paige, and be nice to her there, but really, she didn't like her. She thought she was too stuck up.

"Excuse me, but was I even talking to you," she yelled back. She was sick of the way Alex was treating her.

"No, but what does that matter, you like to talk to anyone as long as it is about yourself."

"I resent that. I thought we could be at least civil to each other since we work with one another, but I guess that's not going to happen," storming off with Hazel.

"Hey ladies!" Peter said as he strolled by a few on his way to his locker.

They just smiles at him, they thought he was real cute, but knew they probably had no chance with him.

He was glad that no one knew who his mother was at this time. He would hate for them to be weird around him, or even give him special treatment.

He passed by a familiar face, "If it isn't Manny Santos." She looked real cute today in her blue plaid, mini shirt, and yellow, short sleeve shirt. She didn't even need much make-up because she had a radiant beauty, well at least in his opinion.

"Hey Peter," she smiled. She thought he was really divine, much more then she ever thought about Craig.

"You shouldn't have left the party so early. It really started pumping after you left," closing the gap between them.

"Well I wasn't in for another lecture form my parents; they've been on my case a lot lately."

He was just inches away from her face, "Well maybe next time we can get to know each other better." With that being said, he leaned in a few more inches until their lips were connected. It was a quick kiss, but it defiantly sent chills down Manny's spine. Before she could say anything, he was gone.

Paige tried to forget about this afternoon, as she got ready for her date with Matt. She wouldn't let anything stop her form having a goodnight.

She spent an hour getting dress, doing her hair and her make-up. She wanted to look good for him after not seeing each other for months on hand. She wanted to remember what he had left behind.

She arrived at the restaurant in a black strapless dress, and wavy hair. She walked through the crowd to their table; she began to feel butterflies in her stomach, as she became only inches away from her Matt.

When she laid her eyes on him, her face lit up. He stood up and greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey, I missed you," she said as they stood there in an embrace.

"Me too," not sounding as convincing.

They both sat down in their chairs, and sat silent for a few minutes, not knowing what to say to each other.

"Tomorrow's the college fair at Degrassi, and I though of going to a school close to you so that we could be closer to one another."

He put on a smile, "You don't have to do that, I mean you shouldn't plan your life around me." He felt he didn't deserve someone like her; she was too good for him.

"But I want to be close to you." She didn't understand why he didn't want that either.

"I just think we're leading two very different lives right now," he replied, trying to break it to her gently. He really didn't want to break her heart; he did love her. However, how could he be with her when he didn't feel good enough to be in her world?

"Well I guess there's no point in giving this to you then," she said as she put his present on the table." She felt like fool, how did she keep on getting into relationships that only lead into heartbreak.

"No I feel bad, because I didn't get you anything." He puts his hand in his pocket, looking for something to give her. That's when he found a little baggie. He took it out and handed it to her, "Here, to remember me by."

She looked at the baggie, and became mad, in more a whisper though, afraid others would overhear, "You're breaking my heart, and giving me drugs!"

"Come on it's not that bad."

She stood up from her seat, "I don't know whom you are, because the Matt I knew would never do this. I can't believe I wasted my time, and risk my rep for this," she said just before storming out.

He was at a loss for words, but he knew she was right.

Peter walked up to his house to see Manny sitting on the steps. He began to wonder how she had found his place. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I would find out a little bit more about this mysterious guy at our school," as she got closer to kiss him. "And there's no better way then to find out then from the source."

He like how persistent she was. "Well Miss Santos maybe he doesn't want to tell you," moving away, heading for his door.

"Mr. Stone, come on," she pleaded.

Smiling her way, "I don't think so. I don't tell secrets of my life."

"Well fine, your loss," she said as she began to walk away.

Peter quickly headed to his bedroom, and went right to his computer, uploading the file he had saved from the party. He typed in all the Degrassi addresses, and sent it off. By tomorrow morning, everyone would know how wild a teen party could really get.

Paige walked in front of the school only to be bombarded by Alex, "Oh look its perfect little Paige."

This was the last thing she needed right now, she already had a bad night. "Would you just put a cork in it?" Then she thought of the perfect way to shut her up, "If I was so perfect then why would I have this," pulling out the joint form her front pocket of her purse.

Alex was surprised, "I don't know what to say." Just then, the bell rang, "I'm so not ready for this college fair." She didn't even know if she could even go to college with her grade let alone not having any money.

"Well then let's not go right away…let's smoke this first." putting it in her face. "It might make us feel better," especially make her forget about her broken heart.

"Alright Michelchuck," she grabs Paige's arm and leads her to the Ravine.

Craig and Marco were in the MI Lab waiting for class to begin. They were checking out their email when they came across one that read, 'Degrassi Girls Gone Wild'. It sounded quite interesting, something that they couldn't resist to look at.

"Craig did you get it?" Marco asked.

"If you're talking about the girls gone wild thing…then yes. I was just about to check it out."

Before their eyes were a couple of girls that they didn't really recognize having a wet t-shirt contest. Then came a close up of one of the girls, who looked familiar to them, it was no other then Heather Sinclair herself, showing off her boobs.

The boys' eyes bulged out of their head. They couldn't believe that there were some pretty wild chicks at Degrassi. They wondered who this mystery sender was, they knew once that was found out he would be a dead man.

Alex and Paige sat on the ground. Alex took the joint into her mouth, and lit. This was nothing new to her, she use to do it all the time with Jay.

She handed it off to Paige; she took it. Lifting in the air for a second, "In hopes of making my problems disappear, if only for a few hours." She slowly brought it to her mouth, a little hesitant at first. I mean she promised herself she would never do drugs, but here she was just about to do it.

Peter walked down the halls, only to hear people talking about his masterpiece. He just smiles thinking about it. He thought if the girls didn't want it to be broadcast then they shouldn't be doing that in front of a camera.

"So Heather, how's it like being a star?" Peter asked, as he walked up behind her.

"You jerk!" she glared at him. "How could you?"

"Let's see it was very easy, it was my film, you allowed me to take it, therefore I felt I could disrepute it how ever I felt. Maybe next time you'll figure not to show your boobs to anyone," he laughed as he walked away.

Paige and Alex walked into the gym where the fair was taking place. They couldn't stop laughing as they walked around. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to be here while they were high. To them everything seemed to be funny.

They walked over to the refreshment table, took a handful of pretzels, and stuffed them in their mouth. Some fell from their mouth, but it didn't seem to faze them.

People stared at them as it there was something wrong with them. They had a hard time not laughing at the two.

Peter I want to talk to you…now!" his mother said as she past by him in the hall.

"Why," he asked, pretending to be stupid. He already knew that she had found out about the whole tape thing. He was just in hopes that since she couldn't prove it he could deny it.

"Don't give me that, in my office in five." She said with a forceful voice. She couldn't believe that this had happened in her school, let alone thanks to her son.

He rolled his eyes, as he walked down the hall towards the office. He noticed Heather by a locker, "Thanks a lot," he snuffed.

She stood there, and smiled.

Alex came and sat next to Paige in the Laneway, "Why do glum?"

Shaking her head, "I just made a fool of myself in front of everyone. I'm so…embarrassed!"

"Paige everyone will forget about it in a few days. So don't worry about it."

"My life just seems like its spiraling downhill, getting worse and worse. First, my boyfriend dumps me, and then gives me drugs, and then I actually take it, only to make a fool out of myself. How could it get any better?"

"Paige we all go through rough patches in our life, look at what I went through with Jay."

She smiles, "I guess your right. Wow look we're actually having a conversation that doesn't involve insults," she joked.

"I guess your right…hey maybe there's actually hope of us becoming friends this year," she laughed, leaning against Paige.


	5. 504

Emma looked from side to side as she walked up the sidewalk towards the school. She felt like the whole student body had their eyes on her, even if it really wasn't the case.

Her demons of last year still haunted her, but she hadn't let anyone know that. She made them think that she was okay because she was suppose to be a strong person, not a weakling.

She took a deep breath, trying to get the courage to walk through the doors, as she did everyday, since everyone found out her little secret. Around her friends, she did a good job covering this.

"Hey Emma," Manny said as she walked into the school. Manny was sitting on the steps.

"Hey," she said softly. She didn't feel like pretending to be all upbeat anymore, she was emotionally tired after all the months of pretending.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to a party tonight."

"I don't think so," she couldn't take being around a big crowd. It seem like she always felt claustrophobic around everyone, like she could hardly breathe.

Pulling on her hand, "Oh Emma, come on. Lately you've been a real bummer."

At the beginning of the school year, she had been living it up, but the past few weeks she had slowly just stop hanging out unless it was at either of their homes.

"I just don't feel like it," she stated, not wanting to get into it with her.

"Fine suit yourself, but you're going to miss the best party, and all the boys," she said smiling, thinking of the guy she had in mind.

"Oh come on, if you're going to meet guys tonight, you defiantly don't want me tagging along; I'll just bring you down."

"No you wouldn't, plus I could help you find a guy too."

"No thanks, I don't need any help," feeling that no guy would give her a second look anyways. Most of those guys had spoken unkind word about her last year. They probably think she still has some kind of disease.

"Well I guess there's no changing your mind," she replied before sitting down in her seat, in their homeroom.

Spinner sat alone as he did everyday, feeling so isolated from everyone. He felt like he had a disease of some sort, that everyone was afraid to catch it if they got to close.

His parents suggested that he transfer to a new school, to get a fresh start, but he didn't want that. He wanted to try to get his friends back.

"Why don't you just get lost, and never come back," Craig yelled as he past with Ellie in hand. The normal comments he got from his formal friends.

The words hurt, but he wouldn't let that show. "Come on, how many times so I have to apologize?" When would it be enough?

"Like we've told you, it's never going to be enough," he snapped back. "Just like Jimmy's never going to walk again." He and Ellie walked over to their table in the corner where they could be alone.

Darcy watched this interaction from a far. She hated to see how he was being treated from his former friends. They act as if he was the one that pulled the trigger instead of Rick. No one deserved that, everyone deserves a second chance. She decided that she would be that someone, "Hey Gavin," sitting down across from him.

Spin had to take a second look; was he dreaming or was Darcy really talking to him. "Hi," he said shyly.

"What they're doing to you is wrong?"

"No I deserve it; I did get my best friend shot."

"I'm sorry was everyone wrong or did you not have the gun in your hand."

"I may not have been the one with the gun but it was my lie that made him shoot Jimmy."

"You didn't make Rick shoot him, it wasn't like you stood there and told him to pull the trigger that was his decision. You need to stop blaming yourself."

"How can I when everyone that I care about reminds me everyday with their cruel words, or when I see Jimmy wheel right pass me," feeling like he was going to break down right in front of her. He didn't want her to see that, he got up from his seat and walked away, away from the only person to really give a chance in a longtime.

Emma sat in the corner of the library. She didn't feel like encountering anyone at the moment. She felt so much better being alone where she felt no one was watching her every move.

She really thought that after last year she had gotten past this all, especially after Chester had befriended her after the fact. But now that jay was back in school, she was reminded of it every time she saw his face. She wished her mom would just let her transfer, start out fresh where nobody knew her, and what she had done.

Peter was looking for a book for his stupid assignment. He was strolling around the corner when he spotted her by herself. She looked so sad, and his heart went out to her. People had been saying things about him, after the stunt, he pulled, but the truth was he wasn't as heartless as they would like to think. "Hey Ms. Nelson, why you by yourself?"

"Thought I get my work done for class so I don't have to do it this weekend," she lied.

He shook his head, "No, I don't buy it."

"What would you know," she said rolling her eyes; it's not as if he really knew her.

"I know a lot, like what happened last year."

Thinking that he was just trying to rub it in her face, "Well that seems to be public knowledge, but you're one to talk," she snapped. "I heard you're one behind the internet scandal."

"I wasn't here to poke it in your face, like you're trying to do to me," he replied. "I just figured that you're sad because of that, thinking that no one's forgotten, and still talks about every time they see you."

She looked up at him, and wondered how he could possibly know how she felt, laughing a bit, "How did you know?"

"I just could tell by the frown on your face earlier," he said sitting next to her.

"Well it's hard to forget what happen when this place reminds me daily what got me into that rut."

"Emma, but I'm sure you don't have to worry about anyone talking about it."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Because they are all probably talking about me now," he laughed.

She smiles, giggling a little, "I guess you're right."

"Now there's a smile." He grabbed her hand, "Here's my cell number if you want to come to the party tonight."

"Thanks," thankful that he had showed her some kindness. Maybe he was right, the school had something new and fresh to gossip on, there was no need to talk about news of last year.

With that, he got up and left Emma to be by herself, to her thoughts.

Darcy walked into the Dot to see Spinner working. She strolled over to him. "I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have pushed you so much."

He put down the cloth that he had in his left hand. "No I overreacted, you were the only trying to help me. I'm just so use to putting up my defenses with everything that's gone on, that I've come to realize when someone is actually trying to help out.

She smiled, "I get it Spin, there's no need to explain; just know that if you ever need to talk I'll be here for you," she walked out.

Spinner stood there with a smile on his face, he finally felt like he could move on with his life that he was getting the fresh start that he needed. Maybe in time his friends would come around if the seen that he had changed.

Emma walked through the crowded house, looking for Peter. She tried not to cough from the smoke that filled the air. He was nowhere to be seen. She saw Manny in the corner, but she was flirting with some guy so she didn't want to disturb her.

This was hopeless, she thought. Feeling that maybe it was a mistake coming. She began to walk towards the door, and she even made it outside, but then she felt someone grabbed her hand. She glanced back to see who it was, it brought a smile to her face.

"Leaving without talking to me?" Peter said.

Emma smiled at him, "I couldn't find you, and there was no way I wanted to be a third wheel to whoever Manny was with."

"Well you found me now, and tonight you're the only one I want to see."

"Oh is that right," she laughed. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Maybe, but this is really the only time I've meant it," he said bringing her into his arms.

"How can I be so sure?"

"I guess you're just going to have to trust me," he grinned, leaning in and kissing her.

As Spinner walked out the entrance of the Dot after my shift was over. He was greeted by Darcy, "What you doing here?" surprised to see her standing there.

"Well…I thought maybe we could hang out, catch a movie or something," she smiled.

"I'd love too," he replied.

The next thing that happened Spinner, it came inexpertly. Darcy came and grabbed his hand. Spin looked down at his hand right before gazing at her with a smile. They walked off and headed down the street.

Manny ran up to Emma Monday morning, "Hey I didn't hear from you all weekend, what were you up to?"

Emma smiled thinking of her kiss with Peter, she hadn't been that happy in a long time. "I was out with a friend," not sure if she was ready to tell Manny about the new guy in her life.

"I seen you at the party, I thought you weren't going to come?"

"I changed my mind," more like someone changed my mind.

"Well you should have come and said hi."

"I didn't want to bother you, you were with some guy."

"Yeah, but he wasn't the guy I wanted to be with," when she did see him he was running after some girl out the door.

Emma looked up at the entrance to notice Peter standing there, smiling at her, and she smiled back.


	6. 505

"Marco it's time to get downstairs…you're going to be late," his dad hollered form the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming," he yelled as he strolled down the stairs, trying to put his sweater on at the same time.

"What took you so long?" Usually he was ready the downstairs even before him and his mom.

"Sorry papa, I was up late getting ready for school drama festival. I want to make sure I knew the part perfectly. I want this year's festival to be a success," he said putting his last bit of textbooks in his book bag.

"Your mama and I will be there this afternoon."

"Well be sure to get there early so that you can get a good seat," he said practically running out the door.

Alex was sitting around the front of the school with Jimmy, Paige and Hazel. Since the while, pot incident Paige had embraced her as a friend, and inviting her to hang with the group.

Just then, Craig and Ellie walked up hand in hand with big grins spread across their faces. She just rolled her eyes at the very sight. They were constantly like this, and as much as Alex hated to admit it, she missed having that special someone. It had been so long since her break up with Jay, and not she didn't want him back but she missed having someone to care about her that way, well before he decided to go to other girls for it all.

"Hey guys," Craig said as he and Ellie stood before them.

"Hey," Paige said.

"Well Craig and I need to get inside, I need to talk to a teacher, before class," Ellie said as she pulled Craig along.

Alex couldn't remember her acting like this when she was with Sean, she was a lot more girly with Craig, and it made her a little sick. "Those two are so annoying, too happy for me," she said.

"Oh come on they're in love, they can't help it," Paige defended them. She thought it was great that they were both happy. With all that happened in the last year with them both losing their loves, they deserved some happiness in their life.

"Love doesn't last, we're both examples of that," Alex fought back, trying to prove a point.

"Hey," Hazel butted in, "Jimmy and I haven't broken up, and we're just as happy as ever."

Jimmy put on a fake smile when Hazel looked at him. "Alex for one Jay was a total jerk and two when you find that special someone it won't be the same."

"I don't know about that," she said, glancing at the ground. She wanted to believe that Jimmy was right, but everything around made her unsure. She was insecure about anything to do with guys. Her mom has never had a healthy relationship, and her last one she was left heartbroken.

Marco walked towards the auditorium to get ready for the play, when he saw a couple of guys pushing another guy into a locker. He wasn't going to allow bullying happen in the school, not after it ended in someone close to him being shot.

"Hey…why don't you leave him alone," he yelled.

"And why don't you mind your own business," one hollered back.

"No, I refuse to allow this to happen." He had to fight to make this school a better place. Stand up for those who can't stand up for themselves.

"Don't you know this guy is gay?" believing that would change his mind.

"So what, does that give you the right to pick on him."

"Forget this!" he said, walking away with his buddies, pissed off.

The guys smile at Marco, "Thanks, I'm Josh."

"I'm Marco, and I would have done it for anyone."

Alex came up behind Jimmy, looking over his shoulder, "I didn't know you were an artist." She had always known him to be into his sports, and his band.

"Well it was at first to make the time in the hospital fly by, but then I just got into it, putting all my emotions about everything into it."

"You should really share it, it's really good."

"I couldn't, to others I'm known as the athlete, the side of me that died when I was shot; nobody wants to see this other side of me," convinced that everyone cared if he was no longer the same guy.

Sitting down beside him, "I do." This Jimmy seemed so different form the one that he still pretended to be; she liked this one far better. He seemed to have a softer, kinder soul.

"You do," almost sounding surprised; he never knew that Alex had any interest in being friends with him.

"Yeah," It made her feel good inside to know that she was the only one to find out this side of him, as if it was a secret between them now.

Marco just finished telling Josh the whole story about him coming out, and his experiences along the way.

"So what did your dad say when you told him? Was it scary?" Josh asked, wanting to know what it would be like when he finally told his father.

Marco looked away. How could he tell him he hadn't found the courage yet, that he was afraid of rejection from that very person once he found out? Before he could answer, Marco's dad spoke up, "What is this boy talking about?"

Marco was startled by his dad's presence, "Papa…I'm gay." He had finally said it, and felt a relief that this dark shadow was no longer hovering over him.

"This is nonsense," he replied, believing that his son was lying.

"No it's not," he stated back.

"I can't hear this right now, I have to go find my seat," he said as he walked away, pretending that this conversation never happened.

Why could he not just listen, Marco thought. He now felt guilt at the bottom of his stomach, the guilt of breaking his father's heart.

"I'm sorry," Josh said, feeling bad that it had come out like this.

"It's okay, I really should have told him by now," he said with a sad tone in the back of his voice.

"Where are we going?" Jimmy asked as Alex pushed him down the street. She had escape with him from school, skipping their last class.

"It's a surprise," she replied, as she pushed him into an unknown building.

As he gazed around the room, he was amazed by what he saw, "An art gallery!"

"Yeah I thought that you might get a hoot out of seeing some of the most brilliant art that Toronto has to offer, from local artist just like yourself."

"Thanks, this is wonderful, but I didn't know you enjoyed art."

"Like you, it's hidden. It helps me get through the rough days of having to deal with my mom and deadbeat boyfriend." No, she wouldn't get upset, she had to stay strong, she thought. She couldn't let her guard down, not after what happened the last time.

Lending a hand, "Well since you've been such a great listener, I'm here anytime you want the same thing." He couldn't believe the different side he had seen of her; he was so use to her tough girl role that it was hard to believe that there was a softer side to her. His heart began to melt just thinking about Alex in this new light. He had to stop himself, he was with Hazel, he couldn't let his mind wander, and think of someone else like that.

Marco slowly walked through his front door. Throughout his performance, he noticed that his father couldn't even look at him; that hurt. He was his son still, the same person that he had always been.

His mama was sitting on the couch when he walked in, "Where's papa?"

Turning around to face him, "He went back to work; he said he couldn't be at home right now."

"Mama, do you think he'll forgive me?"

"In time, I believe he will. He's just disappointed because he had many plans for your life."

"I wish I could have been who he wanted me to be. All I've ever wanted was him to be proud of me."

"No…no because then you wouldn't be who you are today, and I'm very much proud of that person."

"I just wish he was too," he said softly, as he slowly walked u the stairs.

Jimmy met up with Hazel at the Dot after his trip to the gallery. He wanted to share stuff about it with her. Tell her that for the first time in a long time he found something to be excited about, something he could actually drive for again.

"Hey Jimmy," kissing him on the lips, "Where did you go this afternoon, you weren't in class."

"Went to an art gallery with Alex."

"Oh, your was telling me that your close to qualifying for the basketball team," she said, changing the subject.

Why could they not talk about the art he saw, why did it always involve the other Jimmy? Maybe it was his fault for hiding away. "Hazel, you know what I don't want to play professionally anymore." He felt a sense of relief to finally get that out in the open.

"Why not?" not understanding.

"Because I'm not that guy anymore."

"Come on Jimmy, you can still do it without the use of your legs."

"You're not listening, that guy died the moment Rick shot me in the back. I'm not into basketball as I once was. I'm interested in other things like drawing. And as much as I don't wasn't to admit it, we're not the same people who fell in love with each other, we've grown in two very different paths." He really hated the thought of hurting her, but he had been putting it off hoping that things would change, that they would become close again.

"But I love you," she pleaded; not wanting to be over, even thought deep down they had been over for a while.

"Me too," with that he left, not wanting to see her cry as he knew she would.

Marco crept downstairs, he had heard his papa come home, "We need to talk."

"I don't want to hear it," he said as he began to walk as he had done earlier.

"Don't walk away," he yelled. "You're going to listen," he couldn't believe that he had just talked to his father that way. "I'm still your son whether I'm gay or straight. Out of anyone I had to tell, I was the most scared to tell you, because I was worried that this exact moment was going to happen."

"Then you shouldn't have said a thing."

"But you had to of known just a little bit."

He began to cry, "Yes…but you being gay ruins everything."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you; that's the last thing I wanted."

"Marco, I'm sorry that I walked out on you, you didn't deserve to be treated that way. You already have the world judging you, the last thing you need is a family member doing the same thing."

Embracing his father, "Thank you," so thankful that his father had come around.

Alex walked down the hall the next day after think about Jimmy all night, and their day together. She knew it was wrong, since he was taken, but she couldn't help how she was beginning to feel. Of course, she wouldn't act on it because she knew how it felt to have someone cheat; she couldn't do that to Hazel even if they weren't the best of friends.

As she got close to her locker, she notices something was attached to it. She took the envelope off it, and opened it to see what was inside. She took out what was inside to see a portrait of herself, smiling. Without having to ask, she knew whom it was from. It put a smile on her face. She guesses they were right love wasn't a bad thing.


	7. 506

Ellie sat in English class, not really paying much attention to Ms Kwan's lesson. She was to busy thinking about her big date with her one and only, Craig. It was their 2-month anniversary, and he told her that he was planning a big surprise. She hadn't expected him to do anything big, just being with him for the night would be good enough.

She tried getting it out of him, using many methods, but he wouldn't budge. He said she would find out in time. She knew that he was having fun with this since he knew that she hated to be kept in suspense.

"Ms Nash, am I boring you?" Ms Kwan asked, standing right in front of her.

"No," she answered. She was trying to listen, but every time she did, she got distracted, and started thinking about tonight yet again.

"Well then why is it that you're not paying attention to the lesson?"

"Sorry, just got a lot on my mind. It won't happen again," she hoped. She really did want to get everything she could out of this class.

"Alright, but one more time and it will be Saturday detention for you."

No that wouldn't be good, that would mean missing band practice, and quality time with Craig; since during the week they hadn't gotten to spend a lot of time together because of their school work lately. "Thank you."

Paige sat on the steps in the foyer, all by herself; listening to music on her MP3 player. It's not like she wanted to be there by herself but her friends were all somewhere else, making no time to spend with her lately. Craig and Ellie were off probably in the music room, rocking out their music skills; Marco was with Josh, his new flame that he had met. With new relationships, they're exciting that you don't always notice that you haven't made time for friends. Jimmy had become best friends with Alex, becoming involved in their artwork. The way they acted you would think that they were going out; And they there was Hazel who didn't seem to want to hang out much with old friends since her break up with Jimmy, she had wanted to distant herself from anyone that hung around Jimmy since she still held feelings for him.

She felt like she was always being left out of things. She wished that she had someone, like her friends did. Her last two boyfriends in the end had treated her like crap. Spin had gotten a little too close to Manny, and treated her rudely in front of all their friends. Matt had come back a changed man, invited her to a nice restaurant only to dump her and give her drugs. She was ready to move forward, and find someone who was nothing like those two.

Hey Paige," JT said as he stood before her. Paige was startled at first; she had been in her own little world, not expecting someone to come up to her. "Why you sitting here alone?"

"My friend all have something better to do," she said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. She didn't want him to know that it bugged her.

Sitting next to her," yeah it does suck when your friends have someone, and you don't," thinking of how Toby was back with Kendra, and he a lot of time didn't have a friend to hang with when he wanted to do guy things. You couldn't do some of those things with Manny.

Remembering that JT's girlfriend had left at the beginning of the year, "Guess it must suck that Liberty left town." She had seen that they had been really happy with her, but she never did get how he could stand her, to her she was rather annoying miss know it all.

"Yeah it does, I really did love her; I guess it just wasn't meant to happen."

Craig put his guitar down and pulled Ellie onto his lap. "What are you doing?" Ellie giggled.

Brushing the hair out of her face, "Just thought you look beautiful today, and wanted to hold you."

"You're too much sometimes," she smiled, kissing him on the tip of his nose.

"So you excited about tonight?" knowing that anticipation was killing her.

"Yes, been thinking about it all day. You know you got me in trouble because of this, but no I won't ask again, I know you're lips are glue shut about it all.

"Good because I want this night to be special for you with all you've done for me," squeezing her tighter in his arms.

"Well you've done the same for me. I guess you could say we saved each other," leaning her forehead against his.

"People our next unit in media immersion is pre-school television. Watch closely because we're gonna learn from a master," Mr. Simpson said before turning on the video.

Paige didn't really care to watch this, but something caught her eye.

"_It's almost Thanksgiving and today we are going to be making none other than a turkey! Gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble! But before we make our turkeys I'm gonna need my handy dandy little helpers. Where are my handy dandy little helpers? There they are!" JT said. He had so much passion there; you could see it in his eyes._

There was JT hosting the show helping kids make crafts, joking around. Paige smiled, the sweet side that she was watching reminder her of the date they had gone on way back when she was a 9th grader. She never admitted it to anyone, but she actually had a great time, until Spin and Hazel ruined it. If they hadn't come so soon she might have even kissed him.

It seems now that JT was even more caring individual as the time had past. She thought that it was real sweet to see him working with kids, not caring that someone from school might see it.

_One of the little girls start gobbling on the TV._

"_So now let's make our turkey girls. Come on over here. Okay so first of all..."_

"So Marco what should I wear?" Ellie asked as she paced in her room. She was so unsure what to wear. She wanted to look great, to wow Craig.

"Well did he tell you to dress casual or dressy?" needing to know before he could help her pick the perfect outfit.

"Dressy." Where could they possibly be going that required to dress up, she wondered.

He got up off her bed and headed to her closet. Looking through her closet, he glanced through everything she owned, until he eyed 'the outfit'. "This is perfect," he said pulling it out of her wardrobe.

Ellie spotted it, and smiled, "Yeah it is." It was the perfect dress.

"So why haven't I ever seen that?" not recalling ever seeing her in it.

"Because I never had anywhere to wear it before." She had hoped to wear it somewhere when she was with Sean, but he never got the chance to take her anywhere since he left almost right after she had bought it.

"Well I know Craig's eyes are going to pop out when he sees you in it," he smiled.

Putting down her pencil, "What do you think of JT? Paige asked Alex as they sat in her room doing homework. She had been thinking about him since she saw him on the show, and she didn't understand why.

"Don't have much opinion of him, don't really know him. But his ex, well she's another story." What was up with this? She hadn't ever talked about him before, why now all of a sudden. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, Simpson made us watch this program, and he was the host, the craft man. I was just thinking about it I guess."

She began to laugh, "You like him, don't you?"

"No…yes…I don't know. He was being real sweet to me today, and then I saw him on that show, and I don't know it kind of melted my heart."

"But isn't he a little young?"

"That's the reason I didn't want to be seen with him years ago, even though the one time I did spend time with him I had fun," she replied.

"If that's the case maybe you should go for it. You sound happy just talking about, something that I haven't heard in you in a longtime."

"You're right, but what if he's not ready for anything; I don't think I can handle that."

"Yeah but if you don't at least try now it might be too late when your actually ready."

Standing up from her bed, "That's it, then I'm going to find him. Wish me luck." She picked up her purse and ran right out her room, out the front door.

Craig and Ellie arrived at Angelo's a restaurant right on the bay. The nightlight was shining in a distance, causing the water to glisten.

Ellie was wearing a black dress that fell to her knees, with lace overlay over it. It was off the shoulders, with long lace sleeves that covered her scared arms. She didn't mind him seeing them, but she didn't want others to stare at her, and wonder what she did to herself. She had left her hair down so that she could show off her stunning curls.

Craig wore dress pants, a black t-shirt with white letters that said the Ramones and a sport coat over the top to finish the outfit. He even had put some product in to enhance the curls in his hair.

As Craig gazed at Ellie all he could think was how beautiful she looked, and how lucky he was that she had chose to be with him. Her smile made her glow like a radiant angel.

"Hi, I have reservations for 2 for Mr. Manning."

The host looks down at their book, then back up, "It will be a few minutes."

"Alright," Craig replied.

Ellie couldn't believe how sweet he was. During the summer they had walked passed this place, she had mentioned always wanting to try this place out. "I can't believe you remembered," she said, amazed.

"I remember everything that is important to you," he said as they were seated, "because what's important to you is important to me."

She leaned over, as they stood there waiting for their seat, "I love you," she smiled.

"Love you too!"

Paige waked through the doors of the Dot, tired. She so hated not being able to drive, and having to walk or rely on the bus in cases like this. She had been on a big walk, to JT's house but he wasn't home. His grandmother said that she could probably find him here. She gazed over the room to notice him sitting in the corner booth by himself.

She strolled right over to him, "Is this seat taken?"

"No…sit right down. So why may I ask do I have the pleasure of your company?"

Smiling at him, "Well I've been thinking about you."

Startled by her confession, "What…why?" Unsure what she may say.

"I saw you on the kids craft corner…"

He soon turned from being happy to disappointed, "Oh so you want to make fun of me." She was known to make people feel bad when they do something that she doesn't think is cool.

"JT!" a little hurt that he would jump to conclusion before she was able to finish, but understood why he was a little defensive after the way she treated him on their date. "No…I thought it was sweet."

Wow, he thought, he never thought she would say that. "Thanks…even though I'll never admit this to anyone, it's not just about being on TV, I actually enjoy working there with the kids."

"You're good with them," she said, thinking about the show again.

"So now back to your original confession, why have you been thinking about me?" He thought that maybe he should find out; something told him it was something he would really want to hear.

She didn't know how to put it into words, funny for a girl who usually never was at a loss for words, now tongue-tied. She did it the only way she could think of at the moment. She grabbed the back of JT's neck, and pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss sent shiver down her spine, something that she hadn't felt in a longtime. She no longer cared what others would think if they saw them. She wasn't going let people get in the way of her happiness this time.

They both pulled apart. JT had a stunned look upon his face. He hadn't expected her to do that. It had always been his dream for her to do that. He had to think about what just happened, was it something that he still wanted? Did he want to be with her?

"JT please something," she pleaded hating the sudden silence between the two of them. She was so worried that he wasn't feeling it, that it was only one sided.

"Paige," she looked down the moment he said her name, thinking the answer was no. He put his finger under her chin, tilting it up. "I would love to see where this could go." Before she could respond, he leaned in for another kiss.

Ellie and Craig walked hand in hand down the pier, with big smiles planted on their faces. They both just had a wonderful time at the restaurant, filled with talking and laughter.

"I'm so glad you made me wait for my surprise, it was well worth the wait," she said leaning up against his arm.

"I'm happy you think that way." He noticed that she was shivering a little. He couldn't believe that she had gone out of the house without a house in the middle of fall. He took off his jacket, and put it over her shoulders.

"Thank you," glancing over her shoulder at him.

He grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him, took her other hand into hand, and began dancing with her. She began to giggle, "What are you doing?"

"I thought we try this out since we seemed to miss out and doing this at the restaurant."

Biting her lower lip, "I like this; it's just so romantic, dancing in the moonlight…with you"

She stops in her steps, "When I was a little girl my dad use to bring me down here for ice cream, so we could catch up on things he had missed while at the base."

"And when he gets back you'll do just that," hoping that he would be home soon for the sake of his wonderful daughter. She really needed him right now.

"I'm not so sure anymore," she said with sadness in her voice. She had doubts that he would ever make it home.

"Why's that?"

"Because he said he wouldn't be gone long, and now it's been 2 yrs," eyes glistening just thinking about it.

Stoking the back of his hand against her cheek, "Things got a little more carried away then they thought. He's probably fighting to get home to you and your mom both."

Turning away from him, "You think?" a little unsure. She had lost hope long time ago.

"Yeah." Putting his arms around her waist from behind, "Just remember he loves you always no matter what."

"Just as I love him," she said, smiling slightly.

Staring up at the clear night sky, at the stars that shown above, "This sky we're looking at is the same one he looks at every night, probably thinking about back home, about you."

Leaning against Craig's chest, "Thanks for your kind words. I'm sorry I wrecked the mood of our night."

"It's okay, I like that you share what you're feeling right away, letting me know what's going in on that head off yours. It's what makes this relationship work."

"I'm glad I have you; I couldn't imagine anyone else understand as well as you do."

Smiling," Me either." Kissing her on the top of her head.

Monday morning Alex was talking to Jimmy, standing at their locker. When JT and Paige walked by, hand and hand.

"Am I seeing things or did JT and Paige pass us holding hands, "Jimmy asked; astonished at what he saw before him.

"No…you actually seen that," she replied

He couldn't believe it. He never thought he would see the day that Paige would date a younger guy. "I guess she has really changed."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she laughed.


	8. 507

Manny walked into the Dot only to see Emma and Peter giggling. Anger arose over her face; he was supposed to be hers, not Emma's. She was the one that all the guys were suppose to be after, the one that was suppose to get all the guys she wanted, not Emma.

"Oh I see someone's jealous of Miss Greenpeace," Jay said coming up behind her. He found this all quite amusing.

"Why don't you just leave me alone Jay," she snarled. She couldn't stand him, he made her blood boil; he had turned her last boyfriend her first real love bad helping him cause Jimmy to get shot. If that hadn't happened then she would be with him still, and people's lives wouldn't have been flipped upside down.

"Come on I can see in your eyes that you want Ms. H's son." He thought it would be splendid to see a fight between them, so why not add fuel to the fire. Whispering in her ear, "So why don't you just take him, we all know how great you are at taking something that isn't yours to begin with," he laughed.

She wanted to slap him for that comment, but that she thought he was right, she could just take Peter back. It couldn't be that hard, she would just do it the way that she had stolen Spin and Craig away from their girls. Yes Emma was her best friend, but she couldn't help feel the need to have everything that she wanted not matter who she had to step on to get it.

Manny smiled mischievously, as she contemplated how she would handle the whole situation, she had to be a little sneaky at first in hopes that Emma wouldn't find out what she was up to right away otherwise it might screw it all up, and she might have more of a fight on her hands.

Step one of the plan would started now; she strolled over to the happy couple, all perky, "Hey you two!"

"Hey Manny, what's up?" Emma asked feeling like it had been a while since the last time that they chatted.

"Oh nothing much, just thought I would stop by to pick up some coffee before heading to meet a friend," starring past Emma at Peter the whole time. She wishes she could just push Emma aside and kiss him there and then.

"Well then we won't keep you," Peter said, smiling.

Manny just stood there, biting her lower lip; she felt like she was going to melt. Boy did she love the way he smiled, especially at her, every time it seemed to send butterflies through her stomach.

"Well I guess I'll just leave you two by yourselves, bye Emma," winking at him, "bye Peter." With that she headed for the front counter to grab her coffee, and then headed out towards the door, but not before taking one more glances at the happy couple. "I'm sorry I have to do this Emma," she whispered, "but I need to have him."

Jimmy glanced down at the applications, one for the art school, and the other for the T of U. He wasn't sure which one to pick. Going to the T of U would ensure a lot of opportunities to do a lot of things, but going to the art school would enable to better himself and maybe help him get the kind of career he dreamed of, in the arts; something he was so passionate about.

"So how was your date last night?" Emma asked as they sat on her bed. It had been a while since her friend had dated anyone; she hoped that she could find some type of happiness, happiness that she once shared with Spinner.

"Okay…but he wasn't my type," she said, which wasn't true. Usually she would be totally all over his type, asking for another date, but all she could think of is Emma's boyfriend, and step two of how to make him hers.

"That's too bad," Emma replied. "So why don't I set you up with one of Peter's friends? They'd love you," she said sounding rather excited. She knew a few that would die to go out with her, and were exactly her type.

"No thanks, I think I'm very capable of finding my own dates," she rather not having to watch them flirting in front of her, number one reason she didn't hang out with Emma much when she was with him.

"Alright suit yourself." Maybe she was still in love with Spinner, she thought, wondering how hard it actually could be to get over someone like that.

"So Jimmy did you decided yet?" Lexie asked as she and he sat at the park.

"Nope…I'm not sure what I want," but really he was just scared. This meant the rest of his life, he was afraid that making the wrong choice would ruin the chance of a normal life he had.

"That's not true, you know exactly what you want…you're just too scared to do it," putting her hand on his leg, "just like you were scared to give basketball up."

Taking a deep breath, hating that she seemed to know him so well, probably more than any of his friends who had known him much longer, "It's not as easy as that."

"Why not?"

"Because this affects what my future will hold. If I don't succeed in art, then I have nothing to fall back on."

"And if you do, then you'll be living your dream," she said taking his hand into hers, smiling, glancing into his eyes.

"Do you think that I can do it?" wondering if she believe that he could.

"Jimmy I've told you a million times that I believe that you're very talented. I just wish that you would see it," she replied. She wished he would be able to see himself the way she saw him.

Looking away," It's just so hard at times, when I was shot it's like I lost my self confidence."

"Oh Jimmy," she didn't know what came over her; she leaned in and kissed him. It was a brief kiss; before he could respond to it she ran away, down the path; afraid that he didn't feel the same way. She couldn't stick around to find out, only to have her heart broken again.

Jimmy was left there wondering what had just happened between him and Alex, and what exactly it meant.

Manny noticed Peter walking her way, as he grew closer she pulled him into the janitor's closet that was close by, somewhere no one would spot them.

"What did you do that for?" Peter asked, wondering why she had pulled him into the closet, unsure what this was all about. Something told him that he should get out of here.

Growing closer, just enough so that he could feel her breath on his face, "Because I thought doing this public was a little inappropriate."

He looked at her, still confused, "What is?"

"This," leaning up, against him, biting his ear lobe, making him moan at her very touch. Yes it was working, she thought.

Peter couldn't believe she was doing that, and he didn't want to react but he couldn't help it. He pushed her away from him quickly, he couldn't do this; she wasn't Emma. "Stop it, I'm with Emma, and I dearly care for her; more than I can say about you," spitting into her face. If he hit girls, he would have defiantly have done it.

"Oh come on, you can't possibly be getting what you want from her," referring to sex, knowing that Emma was giving him any of that. "With me…you can have your cake," giving him a quick peck on his lips, "and eat it too," she smiled seductively. She grabbed his hands placed them on her waist, whispering in his ear, "I know you want to have your way with me, so why not take me."

Peter gazed down at her, as she stared at him with eagerness in her eyes, biting on her lower lip. As he closed his eyes, thinking this was so wrong, he took in the smell of her sweet perfume; it was so intoxicating. Before he knew what he was doing he leaned in and begun to kiss her soft lips; letting his body take over his brain, letting his needs come before his heart.

Manny moved her hands towards his belt to help him take it off when he was taken back into reality.

He grabbed her hands, removing them from his belt, "No I can't…this isn't right."

She was disappointed that he had stopped her, but she wouldn't push him just yet. She would just keep hinting until he came a begging. "Well if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me," leaving him to think about what she said.

Jimmy couldn't stop thinking about yesterday afternoon, and the kiss he shared with his best friend. He had tried to call Alex to try to talk about it, but she was avoiding him. He couldn't understand why, did she regret it or something, because he sure didn't. To be honest he had been thinking about doing it for a while now.

Marco walked by, "What's got you in such a daze?" noticing that he was staring off at the empty halls.

"Got kissed by an angel last night, and than she ran off."

"We wouldn't be talking about a certain Alex, would we?" He had a feeling for the past few weeks that Jimmy felt more towards her than just friendship. He it happened, because he thought that they both would be good for each other.

"Yeah," he smiled, not surprised that Marco figured it out, he usually knew before anyone else, even that person knew.

"Well have you tried talking to her?"

"She's been avoiding me all day, pretending that she has something else to do. I mean why would she just kiss me than take off?" questioning her motives.

"Maybe she's not sure how you feel, or scared of these feeling she has towards you. I mean last time she was with someone he ended up cheating on her with how knows many people, leaving her with a shattered heart."

"Maybe you right, but what should I do then?"

"Well make sure that you catch her where she can't get away next time, and make her talk with you, and open up."

Peter and Emma sat at the park, having a little picnic to celebrate their two month anniversary. He had set it all up, wanting to show her that she was special to him by bringing her to her favorite place. So he brought her there despite the cold weather.

As she leaned against him, "I can't believe you did this for me, no guy has ever been this sweet."

"Well you only deserve the best," and he really meant it. His heart kept on telling him to tell her what Manny had done, but he hated the thought of hurting her. He just couldn't do it; he didn't want to ruin her friendship with Manny even if she had betrayed her.

"And you deserve some thanks," leaning in to kiss his lips. He ran his fingers through her hair as he deepened the kiss. He began to kiss down her jaw line, towards her neck. However, she drew his lips back to hers; she didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

I know you want to have me; Peter heard Manny voice in his head. He broke away from the kiss, glancing around him, but no one was there. Why was he hearing her voice? He wanted it to go away.

Emma looked at him, "What's wrong?" thinking she might have done something wrong, that maybe he wasn't happy with them just kissing.

Shaking it off, "Nothing…now where were we," he replied, moving back towards her.

"I think…here," biting his lower lip.

Oh, that was great, he thought. It felt good, but before long he could hear her voice in the back of his head, 'you're not getting what you want'. He just tried to ignore it, make it go away. He didn't want this to ruin his night with his girlfriend.

Alex's phone went off as she sat on her bed; she looked at the number before answering it. It was just Paige, nothing to worry about, she thought. "Hello."

"Alex, I heard you've been avoiding Jimmy, why?" Paige asked. If she liked him so much, why not go after him, she thought.

"Because I got scared after I kissed him," she admitted.

"Why?" to her she didn't seem like someone that would be afraid of anything.

"What if he doesn't like me?" She didn't want anymore heartache.

"Come on Alex, you two have been hanging out a lot lately, you even got your own language. I've known Jimmy forever, and I'm telling you he defiantly feels the same way."

"Are you sure?" hoping that she was right.

"Yes…defiantly."

Alex was happy to hear that, she really wanted something to happen between the two of them. She picked up the portrait that he drew of her, and smiled, "Okay I guess I will go talk to him then."

"Good, why don't you meet me at the food court at the mall, around 7pm. We can go catch a flick or something," Paige replied.

"Alright."

Manny walk through the halls of Degrassi, she just had finished cheerleading practice. Now she was just heading to her locker to grab her book bag before heading home.

As she came around the corner, someone caught her eye, "Hey there."

Peter turned around, "What are you doing here?" So wishing that he was in another place at this very moment, anywhere she wasn't. He just wanted to be left alone by her, that she her voice would leave his head.

"More to the point what are you doing here?" she smiled.

"Forgot a book that I need to study with." He just wanted to get out of here as fast as he could.

Walking closer to him, "Oh is that so." Growing closer to him, "You know that that I've been thinking about you all day," putting her hands on his chest, "thinking about that kiss."

Peter look down at her, she was biting her lip, making her look of so irresistible, but he had to stand his ground. Stepping backwards, "You need to stop this, I'm with Emma," he harshly stated.

Shaking her head no, "I can see in your eyes that you want me," not really true but she had to play with his head, and make him believe that she did. "You just need to stop fighting it."

"Why won't you stop this?" pleading for her to leave him alone. He couldn't give in to this, he had to stay strong, but it was so hard when she was in his breathing space and all he could smell was her vanilla scent on her skin.

"Because I want what I want, and I never give up until I get it. Now look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want me."

Peter stared into her eyes, and some magnetic force was pulling him closer to her. He pulled her closer to him, and leaned down to kiss her roughly, crushing her lips against his.

Manny remembered where they were, and thought that maybe this wasn't the best place for them to do this. She released from their kiss, "Why don't we go back to my place?"

"Alright," even though he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't help himself. He was letting his hormones talk for him; he had let Manny get to him just liked she had the others.

She pulled him along, down the halls towards the front entrance.

Alex sat there in the food court waiting for Paige, she was 15mins late. She grabbed her cell from her pocket; she had decided that she would phone Paige to see what she had gotten to.

"Hey Lexie," someone called out.

There was only one person that called her that. She turned around to face them, "Jimmy, what are you doing here?"

"Paige told me that I would find you here," she had phoned him, making sure that he would go there to tell her how he felt.

Smirking, "Oh did she." How did she not see this as a set up?

"Why don't we talk about why you're avoiding me," even though he was pretty sure he knew already.

"Okay," surrendering.

"So why did you kiss me and then run?"

He had to go straight into that didn't he, she thought. "I got scared, didn't know how you were going to react. And I couldn't handle to find out incase it wasn't what I was feeling."

Taking her hand into his, "Lex I like you a lot. You've inspire me to live out my dreams. You seem to understand me like no other can. And spending these last few weeks, hanging out, has just made me realize that I want you to be apart of my dreams, my future."

Those words put a smile across Alex's face. She was filled with joy, knowing that he felt the spark between them. "Jimmy you make me want to be a better person, make me believe that I actually can go somewhere, do something with my life. Before we really became friends I didn't think it was possible to let my heart love again."

This time it was Jimmy that couldn't take it, he rolled closer to her and leaned towards her, bring her face towards his. He kissed her, softly tugging on her upper lip. Kissing felt so right to the both of them; they knew this is where they should be.

Manny tumbled into her bedroom, barely able to keep their mouths off each other. He pushed her door shut with his foot, but it didn't close completely, but neither of them seemed to notice, they were too into themselves.

She pushed him onto her bed, and sat on top of him, and began to slowly unbutton his top; softly kissing his chest in the process.

Emma knocked on Manny's apartment door, wanting to tell her what Peter had done for her that afternoon. She did have the sweetest boyfriend, and she wanted the whole world to know it. She knocked again, but still no one answered, but she knew that she had to be home since her car was in the parking lot.

Manny must have not have heard her knock, so she tried the door to see if it was unlock, and it was. She looked around the living room, but no one seemed to be in sight.

She walked towards Manny's room; she heard noises coming from it. The door seemed to be opened a crack, she tried to look through but she couldn't see anything so she decided to slowly open it, unsure what she would find.

Her eyes glazed over at the very sight. She couldn't believe what she was seeing; her mind must be playing tricks with her. He wouldn't do this to her, would he? She didn't even make a sound, she just ran out of there. She'd confront them later, later when she could find the words. Tears were gushing down her face just thinking of how her boyfriend, and especially her **_best friend_** had betrayed her **_together_**. How long had this been going on, she began to wonder? Had they been playing her for a fool this whole time, was that the reason that Manny never dated? She felt like a complete idiot to think that she would actually find someone that would treat her right, because in the end they all did her wrong some how.

"Hey Hun look who's finally going together," JT pointed to Paige, as he spotted them walking down the hall.

Smiling, clapping her hands in excitement, "I knew my plan would work."

"So this was your doing," he said, gazing down at her.

Putting her arms around his waist, "Hey sometimes people just need a little push," she said leaned in to kiss him.

"I like it when you're like this," he smiled. "Have I told you lately that how lucky I am to be with you?"

"No," she shook her head, "not today." As Alex and Jimmy drew closer, they stopped right in front of them with glowing faces, "So I see that you guys talked it out."

"Thanks for setting it up Paige," Alex replied. She knew that otherwise she might have found more excuses not to talk with him.

"Your welcome…I just want to see everyone as happy as JT and I," squeezing his hand.

"Well we are," Jimmy replied.

Peter and Manny were standing at her locker, "So when are you going to break up with her?" Manny asked.

"When I can get her alone, but until I do we're going to have to be a little low key," not wanting to hurt Emma over this. He really cared for her, but there was just something that drew him to Manny that he couldn't run away from. "I don't want to flaunt this in her face. I think breaking up with her will already hurt her enough."

Emma walked down the hall to notice none other than the two people she despised more than anything, together, rather close. Rage came over her body; she was going to tell them everything she wanted to say to them last night after finding them together.

She stomped right up to them with fury in her eyes; slapping Manny across the face, "You slut," she spitted in her face. She said it so loud that everyone down the hall could hear her, making them turn to see what was going on.

"What's wrong with you?" Peter asked, pulling her away from Manny. He didn't know she knew, so he didn't understand where this was coming from.

Shoving him away from her, "Oh don't act like you don't know why I'm upset," she roared.

"I truly don't," thinking there was no way she could know since they had been together once and that was at Manny's house.

"I seen you two last night; I can't believe you slept with her while you were with me. How could you say those words to me," getting into his face, "and then be with _HER_," she said, as tears ran down her cheeks.

Not really knowing what to say, "I'm sorry…"

"How long has this been going on?" No one answered her, they just stood there bewildered, "How long!" she shrieked on the top of her lungs, wanting answers.

"Only since yesterday," he replied quietly, sad that she had found out. He never wanted her to find that out, he wanted it to stay a secret.

"I guess this sleaze here," pointing to Manny, "offered you something I wasn't willing to give, and you just couldn't help yourself." Getting in his face, "Well I hope you have fun with your little whore."

Manny pushed her against the lockers, she detested someone calling her those atrocious names, "Enough…you're just jealous because I know how to a hook a man, to make them want me."

"Looks like Manny's done it again," Paige laughed as she stood there with JT. She wasn't surprised though, she knew it was bound to happen yet again.

"Just can't believe of all people she would betray it would be Emma," JT replied, she really had hit a new low.

"Come on, she doesn't care who she hurts as long as she gets what she wants," knowing that was true since she didn't seem to care that she had hurt her (who she claimed was her friend).

"Yeah, by using your perversions. I stood up for you after you stole Craig away from Ashley, when you wanted the abortion and even when you stole Spinner away from Paige, but I never thought you would go as far as stealing mine. You're not worth anymore of my time. Good-bye," she said tramping down that hall.


	9. 508

It was the school carnival, and Spin sat at the dunk tank, waiting for the next customer to step up, "Come on Degrassi and dunk the dork." Not caring if he was making fun of himself.

"Who wants to be the next one to dunk Gavin?" He noticed Jimmy, Alex and Marco strolling towards him, "Hey, wanna try your luck? It's only a buck a ball.

"You're telling me I get to throw balls at him for charity?" Jimmy asked. The thought of this felt good, good to be able to get his anger towards Spin out, He knew it would never be enough, but at least it would be fun.

"Yeah, come on why not?" Linus replied

A smirk smeared across his face, "Okay. I'll uh, try my luck," handing him a five dollar bill.

Linus handed him three balls, "Here you go."

"Show me what you got Jimmy," Spin hollered, not caring that he was the one that was shooting the balls at him.

Jimmy threw a ball and hit his target, causing him to dunk Spin, "Yes! First time today," sounding rather happy.

"Won't be the last," he sneered.

One by one Jimmy hit the target perfectly; one by one Spin fell into the cold water; each time getting him even more wet, more cold.

"Wow that was fun. I'm in a charitable mood so how about another round," he smiled.

"I think Spinner needs a break," Linus replied.

"I think Gavin is fine okay? I'm just warming up," he said with a snotty tone.

"No, Jim cut him some slack, he's freezing. I know you hate the guy okay, but enough is enough. 

"Fine…whatever."

Spinner's lips were blue, teeth shattering. He just stared at someone he still considered to be his best friend, telling himself he deserved it for his part in the shooting.

"Thanks man, you saved my butt," he said to Marco who still stood before him.

"Later Spinner," was all he could say. He just helped someone that he wasn't suppose to like. He should feel bad but he didn't.

Marco couldn't believe how far Jimmy was taking this. He would no longer sit back and stay quiet. "Jimmy, were you trying to make Spin get pneumonia?"

"Come on who care what happens to him," he fought back.

"Haven't we had enough of this? Haven't we had enough bullying in the school?"

"Are we sticking up for this creep now? Wondering where his loyalty lye.

"What he did wasn't right, but isn't this how it all started with Rick?" trying to see that their bullying Rick is where this all started.

"So you think he's going to go out and buy a gun and shoot me?"

"No, I'm just saying we're not treating him any different; I thought we wanted the bullying to stop," he raged back.

"Will you guys just stop it?" Alex yelled, getting sick of listening to the two of them.

"Why don't you just go talk to your best friend, because I'm out of here," Jimmy said rolling away.

"We just made $860 and it's all thanks to you Spin," Kim said, showing her appreciation.

"This is gonna put food in a lot of hungry mouths. You so rock!" Darcy said putting her arm around his, pecking him on the cheek.

"Let your light shine before men, that they may they see your good deeds. Matthew 5:16. I'm proud of you Spin," Linus replied.

"Thanks, but all I had to do was get wet. That's a really small price to pay to help starving kids." He was happy that he had found happiness with God, but still wished for his other friends to see that he has really changed.

From the corner of his eye he noticed someone, and stopped I his tracks.

Darcy noticed this, "Are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a sec," he replied. He walked over to Marco who was sitting on the steps. "Thanks again for earlier."

"No problem," he still looked a little down.

"Why aren't you with your friends?"

"Had a fight with Jimmy, and felt like being alone."

"Oh," looking a little down, "well I guess I'll let you be then."

Feeling rather bad, not wanting him to feel that way, "You don't have to go."

A smile surfaced on his face, he actually wanted him around, unlike the others.

"You've done a lot of good things helping with the community; I can see a good change in you."

"Thanks, I owe it all to Darcy, the friendship club, and God. They gave a chance when I had no one else."

"I'm sorry that I abandoned you, I was just so mad by your actions."

It felt like he was actually getting somewhere, that he might actually get his life back. "You want to hang out?"

"I don't know…"

Hanging his head down, "I guess I understand…"

Something told Marco to go for it, to give him a chance, "Do you still like stupid movies?"

"Dude the stupider the better," he laughed, feeling like he may be the key to getting it all back.

"That was the best movie ever," Spin said as they were walking out of the theater.

"I can't believe we just paid money to see that movie," Marco said.

"What? Clown Academy 2 rocked man! I mean you got sexy clowns, car chases, explosive diarrhea. What more could you want in a movie?" feeling like it was like old times between the two of them.

"Well it's good to see your taste in movies hasn't changed," he laughed; there was still part of the old Spinner there, the Spinner that everyone loved and missed.

"Well it's good to see your taste in fashion hasn't changed. Does the gay superhero know you took his belt?" he joked.

"Man you have not changed at all, except for the hair and uh thank god for that," remembering how awful it looked, such a bad move on his part he thought.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"So Spinner…okay I have to ask you something…Friendship Club…now what is the deal with that?" wondering how he came into it, he never really seen Spin as the type who was into religion.

"Alright. Beginning of the year, my old friends didn't want to know my name, but Friendship Club welcomed me with open arms. They…they're like a family."

"It must have sucked for you; the whole gang just shunning you all year," unable to imagine what it would be like to lose all your friends like that."

"It's water over the bridge man. Besides I'm not complaining as long as you and I are cool."

Shaking his head, "Right…we're cool."

"Why are you so smiley?" Darcy asked as she came up to Spin that night at work. She hadn't seen him this happy before.

"Marco and I hung out today, and it went great. He actually wants to be friends again."

"That's great; I told you that you would get your friends back."

"That's just one friend."

Putting her hand on his knee, "I'm sure t will be only a matter of time before they all come around," she replied, trying to be positive.

"I suppose you're right. And I will do anything to get them back."

Smiling at him, "I know."

"I want to apologize for the way I talked to you," Jimmy said as he strolled over to Marco, who was sitting in the MI lab.

Just as Jimmy was going to say something Spin came in, "Hey Marco, would you and Josh like to hang with me and Darcy tonight?"

Jimmy's eyes grew with rage; he couldn't believe that Marco would do that behind his back. "How can you hang out with this loser, after all he's caused?" demanding an answer.

Spin couldn't believe Jimmy had the nerve to think that he owned his friends. Coming closer to him, "Marco is his own person; he decided who he hangs with."

"Why don't you stay out of this? I wasn't speaking to you."

"That's enough," breaking them apart. "Jimmy I'm sorry, but he's right."

"So you're siding with the enemy now?"

"I'm not siding with no one; can't I be friends with the both of you?" Not wanting to choose between the two of them.

"Nope," he replied, strolling out of the room.

"I'm sorry Marco; I didn't mean to make things worse. I totally would understand if you changed your mind," he said staring at the ground as he began to walk away.

"Spin wait…" he turns around, "I'm not going to let Jimmy tell me who I can befriend."

"Really," looking rather hopeful.

Shaking his head, "Really."

"He picked Spinner over me," Jimmy snarled to his girlfriend as they sat outside by the field.

"I'm sorry…but can't he be friends with you both?" wanting this feud to end. He didn't like Jimmy was like this.

He didn't like the thought of her depending him too, "So you agree?"

"Jim, he's your best friend, I don't want to see you lose him," leaning against his arm.

Thinking about it, softly saying, "Me either."

"Than don't let something like this get in your way; I know you don't like his friend choice, but don't make that give up a great friendship."

Sighing, taking her hand, playing with it, "I guess you're right."

Marco was standing around with Darcy and Spinner, chatting away. Getting to know what had been going on these last few months.

"So I talked to Josh, and he said Friday would be a great day to hang," Marco said as he noticed in the corner of his eye, Jimmy growing closer to their table.

"Sounds good," Darcy replied, excited that she could get to know Spin's old friend better.

"I…"Spin began to say.

"Can I talk to you Marco?"

"Not if it's more yelling at me," he replied, he didn't feel like another fight.

"It's not," hoping that he would give him a chance to talk.

"Well leave you tow to talk, see you later," Spinner says and he and Darcy walked away hand in hand.

Hand folded across his chest, "Okay…talk," he said firmly

"Again I'm sorry. I have no right to tell you who you can and can't hang out with. It just hurt that it happened to be him."

"I know he's hurt you, but he's not the same guy he once was. He's really changed for the better. He's come to realize the big mistakes he's made, and he wants to make things right."

"I don't care about him, all I care is that I don't lose my best friend, you've been there making everything better, when I needed to be cheered up."

"So do you mean that you'll still be friends even what I'm friend with Spin."

Shaking his head, "Yeah."

"Thanks," he said, embracing him.


	10. 509

Emma slammed the front door after coming home from the library. All shoe could hear was yelling, yet again. She stood with he back against the wall as she listened to them go at it again, waiting for the right time to go down into her room.

"You're constantly out all the time, you hardly spend time at home, anymore, with me, with the kids," Spike yelled.

"You know I've had a lot on my slate right now, and I've told you many times how sorry I am."

"But you don't sound like you mean it, it's like you don't care," telling him how she was feeling.

"I can't keep doing this right now…I think we need a break," he said slamming the kitchen door behind him, leaving his family alone.

She stood there crying; Emma came over and embraced her mom, feeling for her, "Its okay, he'll be back soon," hoping that it was true.

"I hope you're right," she replied. "Could you take Jack out, get home some dinner? I really want to be alone right now." Feeling she needed time to think things clearly.

"Are you sure?" not wanting to leave her mom like this, in such a mess. Feeling like she had to be the one keeps things together.

Shaking her head, "Yes."

"Alright," she walked out into the living room, and took his hand, "Come on Jack get some fries."

"Yeah," he cheered.

Spike just slipped down against the cupboards onto the ground and began crying into her hands. How did things go so wrong in such a short time?

The band was practicing in Craig's garage getting ready for their performance at the Valentine's dance. They had been practicing for the last hour.

Waving his arms in the air, "No…no…no," Craig yelled so they could hear him over the music.

They all stopped in their tracks, stopped what they were playing, and put their instruments down. "What now," Jimmy whined.

"For starters you keep going into the chorus a few seconds behind the rest of us. And Marco you're bass sounds like it could use a little bit of a tuning job."

Ellie felt the need to save the others. Moving towards him, "Craig…you need to calm down," putting her hands on his shoulders, "everything is going to turn out alright."

"I just want it to be perfect, to make sure it's special for everyone," especially you, he thought.

Smiling, "It will be," she said calmly.

"I guess you all can go now, take a break…we'll practice this weekend before the dance."

"Sounds good to me," Marco replied, sounding relieved that they could actually get a break in before the dance. He thought that Craig would actually make them practice everyday until that day, knowing that he was a perfectionist when it came to music.

"That's for sure," Jimmy said, feeling like he hadn't done anything normal lately, or even spent time with his gorgeous girlfriend.

As they began to head for the door, "Do you think you're dad could drive me home?" Marco asked, not in the mood to walk.

"Yeah," he replied.

Ellie gathered up her stuff, putting her book bag over her shoulder; she headed towards the door.

"Hey, where you going?" Craig asked believing that she would be staying.

Turning around, "Well I thought I may get some homework done at my place, you know the stuff that teacher hand out when you're not done your work," she said sarcastically.

"Ha ha…very funny. Why don't you stay here, we'll do it together?" drawing her into his arms.

Playing with the collar on his shirt, "You know I can't do that because we never end up getting any studying done. We end up getting of topic or making out or something."

Putting his right hand up, "I swear that we'll do our homework."

Grinning, "You know you can't promise that."

Laughing, "I know…I had to try though."

"I got to go…bye," kissing him quickly. She headed out the door, but not before looking back one more time, "I'll call you later."

"I love you."

Smiling, "I love you too."

Emma walked with Jack to the food court of the mall, somewhere she was sure that Manny and Peter wouldn't be hanging out. They probably somewhere making out as per usual.

"Jack, I so wish that this wasn't our third visit here this week. I feel all we eat anymore is junk." She probably gained ten pounds in the process.

She heard giggling across the court, a giggle she recognized; her heart sunk. Why today, why did she have to be here, she asked herself. This was the last thing she needed.

Peter caught a glance of her, and felt guilty, yet again. He decided that maybe he should go talk to her. He at least wanted to be friends with her again. Notice that she was beginning to walk away, leaving, "Emma, wait," coming up behind her.

She spun around on her heels, "What?"

Jack noticed who it was, "Peter," he tried to say.

Bending down, "Hey little man."

"Leave him alone," not wanting him anywhere near her or her brother.

"Em I'm so sorry for what I did, what I put you through."

"Yeah right because you got what you wanted…sex."

"I never meant to hurt you as much as I did, that was never my intentions."

Something had been eating at her, she really wanted to know, "What is it about her that makes all the guys crazy…is it just the sex?" she cried out.

He couldn't lie, and say that it didn't have a factor, but it hadn't been the only reason. "No…when she started coming after me she just had this toxicating way about her; she got into my head, making it hard to say no to after a while."

She really despised that girl, "It's not fair; you were mine first."

He knew all the hurt she had been through with the other guys, and he had only added to; probably hurt far off worse than the others. And that was something that he had to live with for the rest of his life. Putting his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry that I only let you down."

Not believing him, backing away, "No you're not cause you've got her," pointing over to her ex-best friend.

"But I am."

"Well it's a little too late for that now," walking away with her brother in hand.

Peter just watched as she walked away only to realize that he was never good enough for her, he was scum before they dated, and he still was.

"You didn't call me last night," Craig said, as he noticed Ellie walking past him towards her locker.

Stopping in her tracks, turning to face him, "Sorry, I didn't finish my homework into late, and then I basically fell asleep the moment I laid my head on my pillow."

"I guess I can for give that," he joked.

She lightly swapped him on the arm.

"So I was think that Friday after the dance that we would grab a movie and have some time just me and you," pulling her into his arms.

Shaking her head, "I think that sounds good, it has been a while since we've had much alone time."

"It's a date than." The bells rings, "Well I guess we should get you to class," grabbing a hold of her hand, swinging them as they walked down the hall.

Spike had yet again sent her off with some type of breakfast burrito that wasn't that great, and not real healthy. She hadn't had time since they were up late yet again. She had stayed up most of the night waiting for Snake to shoe, but he never did.

She threw the burrito away in the nearest garbage. She wasn't going to eat another one of these or anything else like it. She was going healthy all the way, especially since she barely fit into her favorite pair of jeans. Maybe making a new and improve her would make a guy want to stay with her.

The group was seeing up their equipment, with the help of Josh and Alex. Lexie and Jim were off there flirting with one another, throwing balloons at one another, giggling.

Ellie was tightening the cymbals on their stands, glancing at Craig from the corner of her eye. He was setting up his amp, to his guitar. Then he begun to make sure that his guitar was still in tune since the last time he used it.

And Marco was trying to set up, but still making sure that the gym looked perfect for the dance.

Emma walked into the kitchen, opened up the fridge, and grabbed a bottle of water. Noticing Emma was in her sweats, "Aren't you going tonight?" Spike asked.

If it meant getting out of this house of course she would go. "Yeah, I just came back from a run. I'm just going to take a shower."

"There's dinner on the table," she said.

"Oh," she didn't really want anything but she knew her mom would make a fuss if she didn't though. She was little surprised that her mom had actually made food though, it made her wonder if Snake was coming by to be with her on Valentine's day. She walked back over to the table, and scarped down her meal as if it had bee a while since she last ate. She had eaten the last few days, but they had been little meals, that only consisted of real low calories like celery.

After she walked downstairs, she walked into her bathroom. She stood there, thinking of how awful she felt about eating something so fatty; she had to do it. She knelt down in front of the toilet. She began to debate whether or not to do it; she had never made herself puke before.

Something kept on saying in her head, 'if you don't do it you will gain more weight, all that work will have been for nothing'. She picked up the toothbrush that sat beside her on the end of the counter, and stuck it at the back of her throat.

Ellie sat at the drums strolling away in a black halter dress, which feel to her knees, sheer lace covered her scared arms. All Craig could think about was how gorgeous she looked tonight; he had never seen her look so beautiful. It seemed like everyone loved their music, and was really getting into it.

When a string on Craig's guitar broke, he was a little frustrated, but he kept his cool. "We're going to take a 15minute break, he said, taking off his guitar.

He grabbed his case in a huff. Ellie noticed and walked over to him, "Its okay."

"El I wanted everything to be perfect, and I just ruined everything."

"No you didn't, you're just overreacting. Nobody cares that a string broke during a set." Pointing at the crowd, "Look they're still all having fun."

"I guess you're right," grabbing a hold of her around her legs. Looking up at her, "I guess I just wanted to show you I can do it even when I'm Bipolar."

Grabbing a hold of his chin, making him look at her, "I know you're capable of all those things, despite it."

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just so use to someone wondering if I can do things, if I'm going to flip out."

"I'm not Ash," beginning to wonder if he still wished that she was here, still his.

His eyes widened, and he let go of his grip around her, and arose, "ASH!"

"Hi, am I interrupting something," after witnessing Ellie in Craig's arms.

"Actually," Ellie began to say.

"No…com here…it's been too long."

Ashley ran over to his and embraced the one who use to be hers, the one she still loved deep down.

"How's it been? You look so different." Amazed to know she was actually right in front of him.

Ellie stood there, feeling invisible, like he didn't seem to remember that she was there. She watched them, how they were interacting. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She ran out of the gym, right for the bathroom.

Emma sat on the bleachers wishing she could just go home. She hated having to watch all the happy couples, on the floor; most of all THEM together. It took her all that she had not to go over there and punch Manny in the face, but she wouldn't sink to her level.

Everything about her life was messed up. Her family, her friendships, her love life and now it seemed her grades had been slowly falling since the break-up. The only thing she was actually doing right lately was bettering herself.

"Hey Em," Darcy said, sitting down next to her.

Not evening looking her way, "Hey."

"I guess it really sucks seeing them here together."

"Dam right."

"You deserve so much better than that. If you ever need someone to talk to, know I'm here."

"Thanks, but I'm fine," she tried to convince her, and herself.

"If you say so," she said getting up.

"How long you here for?" Craig asked.

"Not sure yet."

"Well we should hang out sometime."

Ellie walked back into the gym, realizing that they needed to get back on for another set. She came over in a huff, "We're back on…"

"Okay," rising up from the amp. Then a great idea came to him, "You know I have this great idea, why don't you sing a sing with us."

Ellie rolled her eyes, she wasn't impressed. Ash comes back and it seems like she never left, like he forgot the pain she caused him or that he was in a relationship with someone else.

"Sure why not, she said, happily agreeing. This would be fun, like old times, she thought.

Can someone tell me why I always hurt you

'Cause honestly, I just don't understand

You would've given me the world, if I asked

But now I'll never have that chance again

I miss the way you made me smile

And how you looked into my eyes

I wish I couldn't take back all those things I said

But now all I can do is apologize

But that's not enough…

You loved me, I left you

I'm crying, 'cause I need you

I miss you, but you're gone now

And it's my fault, and I'm alone now

I'm sorry, I'm sorry

She couldn't believe Ashley was playing her games again, and Craig seemed to be falling for it. You're not supposed to hate you best friend, but at this moment she did. She had enough of Ashley getting close to her boyfriend, their bodies touching, back to back; she did the unexpected, throwing her drumstick at her head. She had great aim cause hit her directly on the side of her head.

Ashley spun around in fury, "What's you problem?"

Arising with an attitude, "You and how you're draping yourself all over my boyfriend."

Getting into her face, "He was mine first," she shouted.

"Yeah until you deserting him, leaving me to pick up the pieces." She came back into reality, and realized where they were; noticing that all the people, but especially Craig staring. She darted out of the Gym as fast as her legs could take her.

"How was the dance," Spike asked as Emma walked through the door.

"Fine," She lied. Looking around, "Didn't come home yet?"

"Nope," she said sadly.

Emma went over to her mom, feeling like it was now her responsibility to take care of her, and embraced her. "You don't deserve to be treated this way."

"Hun things are just stressful for him right now. When he's had time to cool down he realized the mistake he's made."

"I hope so," wondering how long her mom could take this. "I'm going to head to bed, anything you want before I leave?"

"No honey…night."

"Night," she said.

"Ellie…Ellie," he hollered as he ran down he hall, looking for her. There she was sitting on the staircase with her face in her hands. He was sure she was crying, but not sure what had brought this jealousy on.

He strolled over to her, and sat next to her, "El…what's wrong?"

"Go away."

"No…talk to me."

"Why don't you just go back to her, it's obvious that you still want her, that you still love her."

"No I don't," he replied back.

"Is it," she questioned him, "because the way you two were acting tonight it says differently, and I'm just a fool to think that we actually stood a chance,"

arising.

Grabbing a hold of her left hand, stopping her from leaving, "El don't do this," begging her not to give up.

"Good-bye," she said grabbing her hand away from him, and running away yet again with tears falling from her eyes.

Craig was left there crying himself; sad that he had lost her.

"Ash, tell me the real reason you came back," Craig said as he saw her sitting next to his gear, as if she had been waiting for him to return.

"Cause I wanted you…just never thought you had moved on."

"What did you expect…for me to be pondering for you to come back," looking at her like she was crazy.

"Well…yes. I mean it was only last year that you wanted to marry me, wanted me to be yours forever." Growing closer, "But tonight us on the stage together, like old time; can you honesty say that you didn't feel it?"

Backing away, not wanting to be that close to her, "Yeah I can because what we had is in the past. I found someone that treats me like a person, a patient; someone that doesn't walk on eggshells every time I'm around her."

"Craig I'm sorry for that, but I still love you."

"Well I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore." He walked out, he had to find Elle again, and make her listen this time; he wasn't ready to lose her.

Leaving Ashley looking distraught at the thought that she had lost, that he longed for Ellie the way he use to long for her. Maybe it's best that I head back to England, she thought. There was nothing left in Toronto for her.

Emma took out a book from under her mattress, and began to write in it.

February 14th

I ate 2 celery stick

450ml of water

1 square of lasagna, after I was done I threw it right up

I ran 5 miles this morning, than ran another 2 miles before dinner.

I keep looking at these pictures, but I seem real fat compared to these models, I hate the way I look, I'm such a fatty.

After she was done writing stuff down, adding a few more photo's to the book, she stuffed it back under the mattress where no one would see it. Then she turned off the light so she could get the needed sleep so she could get up early morning to head out for a run.

Ellie sat in the corner table at the Dot; her eyes were all red from crying so much. She hated crying, it so wasn't her. She was scribbling on a napkin when Craig arrived he walked over to her, "Hey."

"How did you find me here?"

"Well there aren't many places to walk to from Degrassi, especially since you're in heels."

She wanted to laugh, but she was still mad, "I told you it was over, so leave," going back to her scribbling.

"Well I don't except it," sitting in the chair across from her."

"Well you don't get a vote in the matter," unable to look him in the eyes.

"Come on El, why can't you see that you're the one I want, not Ash?"

"Because you guys have always had an off and on relationship. And now that she's back you act like no time has past; that she didn't hurt you."

"Hun," grabbing her hand, rubbing the top of it with his thumb, "that's because I'm not mad at her for that anymore because I don't look back at that part of my life, plus if she hadn't I would have found you; someone who has enriched my life in more ways than one. You care for me like no other ever has."

"Than why did you basically ignore me tonight, as if I wasn't there once she showed," letting him know how angry and hurt she was.

"Hun if I did that, it wasn't purposely. I just was stunned to see her there." Giving her the puppy eyes, "Will you forgive me?"

Smiling, "I guess."

Standing up, helping her up, "Now I think there's a couch, calling our name."

"What about the equipment?"

"The boys can handle that," as they walked out, entwining his fingers with his.


	11. 510

Paige was lying on her stomach, on JT's bed, doing her homework. While he sat next to her, leaning up against his pillow, reading his science text; preparing for a test he had the next day.

Paige loved the time that they could just sit here, together. She turned around to face him, "Hun how about we take a little bit of a break."

He glanced over at her, and grinned, "You know I need to do well on this test," going back his reading.

Sitting up, grabbing the textbook out of his hands. Pouting, "So you've telling me you're choosing homework over your girlfriend?"

"Usually I wouldn't, but I'm not doing too well in this class. If I don't pass, I'm going to fail the term, and then my mom's going to flip, which means no more hanging with you for a very longtime."

Not caring what he had just said, "You've been at this for an hour now." Crawling onto his lap, "Now a break is a must," kissing him, biting his lower lip; making him give in to her.

Darcy sat in the office of her doctor's. It was quite a familiar place to her, not that most people would know that. There was a lot about herself that she didn't bother to share with anyone else.

"Darcy, Dr. Hunter will see you now," the nurse replied as she stood there in front of her, almost scaring her since she had been in her own little world; she had a lot on her mind.

She followed her to his office, you cold tell by the look on her face that she was rather nervous, sitting in front of her doctor. She bravely said, "So lets here it," knowing that it couldn't be good if she was asked to come see him in person instead of telling her over the phone.

"I'm sorry…the second kidney isn't working."

"So what does this mean?" Was she going to die? She always knew it was a possibility, but always prayed that she wouldn't have to deal with again, especially now that she had Spinner.

"We'll put you back on a dialysis until we are able to find another match."

"But that could take years," tears began to flow down her face, she had tried to keep it in, but couldn't. "I don't want to live like that anymore."

"But if you don't, you will die before we are able to get you a donor."

"I'll probably die before it will be my time on the dialysis," knowing that the donor list was very long. It just didn't seem fair, she had already been through this not only once, but twice.

"Don't talk like that, you need to be positive," not wanting his patient to give up.

"I'm sorry…I'm just so tired. I can't go through this again," she admitted. Last time it was so draining, it was really hard on her.

She hated that a girl this young was giving up on her life. "You have good chances of making it until you get another donor, you're still young."

Standing up, "Give it up, I know that's not true," knowing how much her organs were probably damaged. She ran out of the office, out of the building in tears; unsure what she was going to do.

JT walked into his house only to be greeted by his grandmother, "Hello James, how was your day?"

Giving his grandma a hug, "It was good, I'm pretty sure I past my test."

"That's good to here, where's Paige?" it wasn't that often she seen her grandson with tout her connected to his hip.

"She had to work this evening, so she went home to do homework and study."

"I see…oh I almost forgot," picking up the envelope from the side table, "this came for you today," handing it to him.

He looked at it back to front; it didn't seem to have return address on it. "Thanks. I'm just going to go read it in my room."

"Alright…dinner will be ready around 6pm."

"Okay." He walked into his room, shutting the door behind him. He dropped his bag on the floor next to his desk, sat back on his bed, and opened his mail. It looked like some sort of letter.

Dear JT

It's been a long while since the last time we saw one another. I really miss you; can wish that I didn't have to leave.

You probably are wondering why it took me so long to write you. I just couldn't put into words what I'm feeling. I've been pondering on whether or not to tell you the real reason I left. I actually never was going to come out with the truth, but it's been eating me away, especially the last few weeks. I know I know what you're thinking, why would I do that to you, truth is cause I didn't want you to suffer. So here it goes…..I was pregnant.

Did he just read that right, he thought, he had to read it over a few times to make sure that he wasn't mistaken?

I had the baby yesterday, and when I was looking down at her I knew that I had to confess the truth, it was only fair to you, and especially our little girl. She's very beautiful. When I get out of the hospital, and have time, I will send you a photo of her. I named her Amelia after your grandmother. Don't worry about having to take care of anything; my parents are taking care of that all.

I hope everything s going okay with you there, and that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me lying.

With all my love

Liberty

This was too much to take in one day. He wanted to get mad at her for doing this to him, but she was here. It also scared him to know that he was someone's father; that he helped create a human being, and yet wouldn't ever get to be part of their life.

He threw down the letter on his bed, grabbed his keys, heading for the door. He just needed to get out of here, wrap his brain around this.

"Hey Darcy, where were you today?" Spinner asked, sitting down beside her. He was worried why she hadn't been at school today. Now that he looked at her she didn't look the greatest.

She wondered how she was going to do this, she wasn't sure if she wanted him to know, if she wanted his pity. "Spin…can't be with you any longer." It broke her heart to break his.

He was surprised, his face showed it. "What, why?" He didn't understand where this was coming from; he thought they had a good relationship.

"Because I can't be with anyone right now," she said running out, crying. She wished she didn't have to do this, but in her mind she had no other choice.

Spinner tried with all he had not to cry, but it was really hard. He really loved her, but he guessed sometimes that wasn't enough for another.

"Toby," Paige said coming up behind him in the library, "have you seen JT?" She hadn't seen him all day; she was beginning to wonder if he was avoiding her.

"Did you two get in another fight?" he laughed.

Rolling her eyes, "No. He didn't answer my call after work, and was no where to be found this morning."

"Well you've got me where he could be. I haven't seen him either, he wasn't even in MI lab this morning; I just thought he was skipping with you."

"This isn't like him, I don't get it. Is he mad at me?"

"Maybe, that or something's wrong with his grandma," knowing that she hadn't been well lately.

Paige closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, "I hope not, I know she means the world to him."

Putting his hand on her shoulder, "You and me both."

"Darcy you've got to go to have a dialysis; you've got to keep yourself well," her mother urged her, as she sat next to her on her bed. She wanted to see her daughter well, to see that smile back on her face.

"Mom I'm so…tired, so very tired of doing this. I don't think my body can't take doing this again." She hated to see the look her mom gave her when said that, she didn't want her mom to be upset. "Please understand…I'm ready to go home, ready to go be with my Lord."

A tear ran down her face; she was supposed to be the first. She didn't want to let her give up, but she knew that she must be in a lot of pain, more than she had ever let on. "I love you so much; I don't want to let you go."

"Maybe it's my time," she cried. She hated the thought of leaving them, her friends, and especially Spinner, but she knew in heaven she could finally rest.

Paige knocked on JT's front door, hoping that she would catch him there, and find out what was going on.

His grandma greeted her at the door, "Oh Paige it's good to see you."

Smiling, "You too! How are you?"

"I'm good, have you seen JT?"

"I was hoping that he was here, or at least you would know."

"He never came home last night; he left here in a huff."

"Oh…" looking a little down, "I see."

"If you want you can wait for him in his room."

"Thanks, I think I will," she replied, walking towards his room.

She worried about what had made him mad, not come home last night, or at least contact his grandmother. What id something bad had happened to him, that he was hurt, and somewhere no one could help him.

She sat on his bed, and heard some sound, like she something. She moved, to notice it was some paper. She picked it up, "What's this?" She knew she shouldn't read it, but something deep inside made her want to. She began to read it; her eye's bulged out at the very sight. "No…no this can't be right."

"But it is," JT replied quietly, coming into the room unexpectedly. This wasn't how he wanted her to find out.

Paige was startled by his voice; she hadn't expected him to show, to walk in. She didn't know what to say to him, she was speechless.

He slowly walked over to her, "I drove around all night unsure what to think if I should be mad, happy, sad, or what. But most of all how I was going to tell you." He was afraid of hurting her.

She didn't think she could handle the thought of her boyfriend, a father of someone else's child even if it was before her. "JT, I'm not ready for this right now…I got to go," quickly walking away.

"Paige…Paige," he hollered trying to get her from leaving, but she just kept walking away. He was afraid that she would never talk to him again, that he lost her.

Spinner walked up to Darcy's house, he needed to know why she broke it off; the real reason. And since she hadn't been to school for the last few days he came here.

"Hi Spin," her mom said as she opened up the front door, not surprised that he had finally gave up ringing and come in person instead.

"Is Darcy here?"

Shaking her head, "Yeah." Even thought her daughter had asked her not to let anyone in, she thought that this boy deserved to know the truth.

"Do you mind if I go see her?" not sure would allow him if it was against her daughter's wishes. He prayed that she would though.

"She's right up in her room."

Smiling at her as he passed her, "Thanks."

He knocked gently on her door, only to hear, "Go away, I just want to be left alone," she cried, putting her face into her pillow.

Did she know that he was there, he thought, not thinking that she would tell her mom to go away. But why was she crying, she had been the one to call it off. Was she thinking that it was a mistake? There was only one way to find out.

He turned the handle to the door, and walked right in, "Hey Darce."

She spun around, "Spin…" startled by his presence, it was the last person she thought she would see here, especially after breaking his heart. "What are you doing here?"

Drawing in closer to her, to the bed, "I need to know why you broke it off."

Unable to look at him, "I already told you, because I just can't be with anyone." This was partly true, because in truth fact it wouldn't be fair to them.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain it really." Sitting down on her bed, "Why can't you be with anyone?"

"Because I can't," still refusing to give up a reason, still unable to look at him. She couldn't see his face, see it breaking, it would make her break; probably make her bare her soul to him, something she wasn't prepared for.

"Why?" he began to get angry. He believed that she owed him that much.

She didn't like that he was yelling at her, getting mad. She knew he had all the reason, but it didn't make her feel any better. At a moment of weakness she looked at him, at his heartrending face, and just broke down, "Because I'm dying, because I don't have much time left," she finally blurted out.

Spin's eyes popped out of his head, his stomach falling to the ground, he didn't hear her right, this couldn't be right. He shook his head, backing away, unable to real get his head around this one, "No…no…this can't be happening."

Looking at him, trying not to cry anymore, she had to be the strong one now, be strong for Spinner, "It is."

"Isn't there something they can do, something to prolong it at least?" not sure what they do for something like this.

"I've already done it twice, I can't…"

He jumped off of the bed, in a huff, "Excuse me, why haven't I heard this before. You talk about this honesty thing with me, but you can't even do the same. Is this the only thing you've been keeping from me, or is there more?"

She reached out for his hand, "Spin," but he pulled it back. "I didn't want to burden you; I didn't think I would have to deal with this again."

"I'm your…was your boyfriend, don't you think I had the right to know," his anger grew.

"No because I'm not married to you, my health has nothing to do with you," regretting those words the moment they came out of her mouth, but she wasn't given time to apologize.

Walking towards the door, "I guess I didn't mean that much to you," slamming the door right behind him, hurt that she hadn't had faith in him, and in their love.

Darcy fell back onto her bed, and began crying for what seemed like the millionth time, hating the way she had just treated the man she loved.

She hadn't wanted to burden her friends of Spinner, with his, that's the true reason she never told the, about being sick in the past, and now. She didn't want them to pity her, to feel sorry for her.

Doctor's had high hopes that the last kidney would be successful, so she had no need to say a thing. Then last moth she got sick yet again, only to find out that her body was yet again rejecting the kidney.

Paige sat holding onto her knees, crying, on the bench, in the park. She felt like the world had just thrown her another punch. It seemed every time something was going right with her life, that she was actually happy, something came in and wrecked her; telling once more that she wasn't meant to be happy, she was meant to live miserably.

"It's not fair…" she whimpered.

"What's not fair?" Ellie asked, sitting next to her, after noticing her here as she walked by.

She jumped slightly, "Oh my," putting her hand on her chest, "you scared me. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Just needed time to clear my head," she had just had a fight with Craig. "So what's got you down?"

Felling like she needed to tell someone, have someone to talk to about this. "If I tell you, you can't share with anyone else," not wanting JT secret get out. Even though she was upset, she didn't think it was right for the whole school to be talking about it.

"Alright," shaking her head.

Taking a deep breath, "I just found out that JT's a father, that he and Liberty share a child together."

Astonished, she never thought that Liberty would be that stupid, after all she preached to everyone else, "What? Has he been keeping this from you?"

"No, he just found out himself. I found the letter on his bed. I knew I shouldn't have read it, but it was just sitting down. Now I'm wishing that I didn't even know."

She could see the sadness in her eyes, "So why you upset?" If he didn't lie then what was the problem, was that he had a child with someone that wasn't her, she thought.

"I just feel that this child is going to change everything; that it's going to somehow change how he feels about me."

"Why's that?"

"Because now that he knows he and Liberty have a daughter, I feel like he's going to try to get them back, and be a family with them." She didn't want to be left alone, she wanted to be with him, and she wanted to be his family.

"Why?" Why was she doubting herself, and how he felt for her, she thought, she had seen them together, she knew his feelings for Paige were genuine.

"Because every time I'm happy, something comes and pulls rug from under me."

Moving closer to her, putting her arm around her shoulder, "Paige have you talked to JT about this, about your fears?"

A tear ran down her face, "No…I kind of ran out on him before we could talk about what I was feeling I was a little overwhelmed."

"Maybe you should go and see him, talk this out."

"You're right," embracing her, "thanks."

"I knew I could find you here," Darcy said, walking behind Spin; who was sitting on a picnic table at the Ravine.

Glancing back at her, "What do you want." Not meaning to sound as harsh as it came out. He didn't know if he should be mad because she wasn't truthful or gloomy because she was dying.

"I'm sorry, I know it was wrong not to tell you, but I didn't want you to look at me differently, to pity me," she had already gotten that enough from her family.

Looking deep into her eyes, "I wouldn't have done that." Taking her hand into his, "So what exactly is wrong?"

"I have Kidney failure. My body has rejected its second donor."

"This can't mean the end," not wanting to lose her. She was his life; she was the one he dreamed of having a future with. If she was gone then where was his future, what would he do?

"Like I told my mom and dad, I can't go through it all over again. It's just too much for me to handle again."

"Why not? Isn't us worth fighting for," he cried, tears now running down his cheek. Did she not care about what he would go through seeing her die, especially when there is something she can do?

The tears that she has been holding in began to slide down her face. She wiped his away from his eyes, "I love you so much, but going threw that all again…I can't."

"No, you have to," he pleaded.

"Spin…Gavin," putting her hand on his cheek, getting him to look at her, "I'm going to die…it's my time."

He just leaned over and kissed hr as if it may be his last with her.

Paige was walking down the path of the park, heading to her van. She had finally found it in her to head over to JT's house, to go talk to him.

"Paige," she heard someone calling from behind her, she didn't even have o ask who it was; she would recognize his voice from anywhere.

She spun around on her the end of her toes, "I was just coming to see you."

"Well I've been everywhere, looking for you."

Feeling bad, "Sorry." She hadn't wanted him to worry about her, even if she had been mad when she left his place.

"No I'm sorry…I'm sorry that this situation has to hurt you I didn't…"

Closing the gap between them, putting her hand over his mouth, "This isn't your fault, none of this is. I ran because I'm scared that this has changed everything, that it's change your feelings for me; that I'm going to lose you."

"Oh Hun," putting his arms around her waist, "I may have a daughter out there, but that doesn't change that fact that I love you."

"Are you sure?" not wanting to be second fiddle to Liberty.

"Yes of course I am," leaning down, kissing her softly on the lips.


	12. 511

"That shirt that Heather Sinclair is wearing today is such a fashion don't," Paige said in between sips of her coffee to Alex as the strolled down the hall after another boring day in Chemistry.

"Oh come on it's not that bad, minus the big orange flower on the shoulder," Alex replied, trying not to laugh. "Okay it is that bad," she began to giggle.

A girl was just walking down the hall, watching the ground, not where she was going; she had a lot on her mind at the moment; ran right into Paige, spilling her coffee all over her new white top, the one that cost her a quarter of her pay check to buy.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry," she said, trying to pick up her books off the ground.

"Do you know how much this shirt cost, you klutz," she called out. All she could think of how she was going to get this stain off.

"I said I was sorry," she said apologetic.

"Well if you knew what was good for you, you would get lost, out of my sight," a little annoyed that there was probably no chance of the stain coming out, meaning that she wasted a whole wad of cash.

Who did she think she was she thought. She snapped, "Oh you think just because you're Paige Michelchuk you think that you can control people to do what you want, well I don't think so."

"I don't think you should get on my bad side, cause as most people know I can be rather nasty," she warned her.

"Well your bullying stops with me. Others may put up with you, but I won't. I've dealt with things far worse than this. Your nothing but a no good little bitch."

"Why you…" going into hurt her, to string her little neck.

Backing away, avoiding her attack, "You know nobody here actually likes you, they're only nice because they're too scared of you."

That just added to her anger, "Arr…"

This girl turned around on her toes, and just left Paige to think about what she had said.

As the girl walked into class, Craig said, "I saw how you treated Paige…"

"I don't care if you think I was out of line; you're friend totally deserved a taste of her own medicine," believing he was just out to rage at her.

"I'm not here to get mad at you; I actually think that it was great to have someone actually stick up to her instead of letting them walk all over them."

The bell rang, class was about to start. "Everyone, sit down," Mrs. Peterson said as she walked into the room.

Craig walked to the back of the room, to his desk in the corner, his usual seat. He slouched back into his seat, ready to listen.

"We're starting a new project today. You all will be paired up with a partner, my choice, and each group will be writing on things that occurred during world war two."

As she named off each pair, Craig hoped that he would be paired off with Ellie. It would give him and excuse to go see her at her house, while she was home in bed, sick.

"Craig Manning and Kristy Peterson," his eyes popped out, did he hear her right; he was supposed to get his girlfriend like always. "You two will write about the explosion that occurred in Halifax."

Kristy just rolled her eyes at the very thought. It wasn't like she wanted to be around someone that was friends with little Miss Queen of Degrassi. "Oh great," she whispered to herself. "Oh this should be _super_, she said sarcasticly.

"I couldn't believe she had the nerve to talk to me in that manner," Paige said, with anger written all over her face. She thought that the girl had some nerve to think that she had could speak to her with such disrespect.

"Well Paige she did apologize, and all you did was tear into her…" Alex began to say, not getting to finish.

"So you're defending her," looking at her like she was fanatical. She was not impressed that she was defending her; was she not her friend?

"No, I'm just saying that not everyone can take your attitude sometimes, believe me." Did Paige not remember their rocky start of a friendship?

"Yeah, but we're friends now."

"After we got to know one another," she tried to explain feeling like it was almost impossible to get through to her."

"I still don't think she should have said those cruel words."

"Me either, but not everyone likes you, that's just life."

Rolling her eyes, "I guess, but if she starts up again I don't think I will be able to be too nice."

Kristy was packing up her homework, into her bag for the day, almost ready to head for the stairs when Craig approached her.

Leaning against the lockers, "Hey, I guess we should start our project, I really need to get a good grade on it."

Turning around to face him, "No offence, but I prefer to work ALONE; I will work on my part, and you work on your part," making sure he realized that she didn't want anything to do with him, or anyone for that matter.

Why was she being difficult, he thought? "I really don't see that working out too well."

"Well lets be honest you don't want to be working with me anymore that I want to work with you. I bet you wish she would have paired you up with that little girlfriend of yours," sounding rather snotty.

He couldn't argue with that that would be most people's first reaction when it comes to working with their significant other. "So, but that truth of the matter is we did get partnered, so we should at least try to work together." He had never met such an impossible person before, not even Liberty was this bad, and that's really saying something.

"FINE," giving in. "So where are we going to do this?" sighing.

"My house, I have to take care of my sister so that's really our only choice."

"Alright," not looking too impression, she rather not be going to his house, for many reason, something she didn't want to explain so she just agreed anyways.

Paige noticed Kristy walking with Craig, heading towards her, "Oh look who it is?" she says to one of her fellow cheerleaders that she was walking down the hall with.

"Paige why don't you quit it," Craig ranted, not wanting another scene like earlier.

"No…I won't be mocked in front of the whole school and just leave it alone," she said, growing closer to the pair, staring Kristy down the whole time, even though she was talking to Craig.

"Paige this is childish," he said.

"Oh you need someone to defend you," she began to mock her. "Wouldn't his girlfriend like to know after only being gone for a day, her boyfriend's already after another…not that it should really surprise anyone."

"Does hurting others make you feel better? Do you feel that insecure about yourself that you have to make others feel inferior to you," Kristy roared.

Getting right into her face, pointing at her, "I've had about enough of you," she was bringing up her hand, Kristy froze, and winced the moment she saw her hand coming towards her, across her face.

Craig recognized something in her face, as he stared at her, not moving; he wasn't sure what it was though. Craig tore Paige away from her. He wasn't going to let this go any further. Fighting only made him think of his dad, or when he had attacked Joey.

"Paige I really thought you were better than this," thinking she would know better after the whole Rick situation. "Come on Kristy, let's go," guiding her gently by the small of her back, she seemed to be still in shock.

They sat in his room; her at his desk, at the computer, and him on a chair next to her. They were actually getting along. He actually thought that this wasn't as bad as he originally thought it would be.

"Thanks again for helping out."

"No problem, Paige really went too far this time; which totally surprised me since what occurred with our friend last year."

"That's the thing, she doesn't think because she thinks everyone worships her."

"Enough of her, back to our project," he really didn't want to be talking about her; it only dampened the mood in here, bringing tension.

"Good idea. So how would we like to present this?"

"What's the easiest?" not wanting it too take a long time, and a lot of effort.

"Oh so that's how you want to do it. Well I guess if we did a poster, maybe with some pictures and facts on it."

"Sounds good, I think Joey's got some poster board downstairs that we can use. I'll go down and get it."

"Okay," she smiled.

She looked around his room, and saw pictures of him, his friends, something she thought was his band, and beside his bed his precious Ellie. She was envious of this perfect life he seemed to have, wishing hers seemed more glamorous, less lonely. This really had been the first time she had been to another's house. She didn't have friends at Degrassi. She had spent most of her year in the library trying to hide away from everyone, and so far she had done a great job of it.

A tear slid down her face just thinking about it, wishing that she could have the kind of life that Craig had.

Paige sat on JT's doorstep, waiting for him to come home, thinking about what had offered today. She was upset about the whole scene, but especially about the words said.

"Hey sweetie," JT said as he got out of his car in his driveway. He noticed the tears that were running down her cheeks. Sitting down beside her, "What's the matter?" He wasn't aware of the last scene at school; he hadn't gotten much time to talk with her after lunch since he had to leave early for a dentist appointment.

Leaning her head against his shoulder, "Do you think I'm shallow, that I'm a bully?"

"Oh Hun, you still upset about morning?" putting his arm around her. He knew that she could be harsh, but he also knew that it was just a front for school; she wasn't like that if you got to really know her; when she lets you in.

"I had another encounter with her, this time I hit her across the face. I really lost it; I mean Craig had to pull me off. What if she's right, I mean I say cruel things about people, now start fights. What if I'm partly to blame for the shooting," she began to cry harder.

He couldn't believe how upset she was. "Sweetie, yes you aren't always nice to others, but Rick made the choice to bring the gun into our school, to shoot it. It wasn't your fault."

"But I treated him horribly, what if I've caused someone else to feel that way. I don't want to be a bully," she didn't want to be like Rick, and how he had treated Terri.

"You can change that, you can change how you treat others," he smiled, "and show them the Paige I've come to know."

"I don't even know why you stay with me if I'm this cruel," she wouldn't if it had been the other way around.

"Oh hunny, to people you care about you show us a soft side, a side that is so kind and loving. How could I not want to be with that girl…I love you."

Leaving her head against his forehead, "I love you too!"

Kristy had really got into this project trying to get the big stuff out of the way; it made it less for them to do later on. She hadn't really been paying attention to the time; when she noticed the clock on the computer it read 7:45pm, her eyes popped. All she could think was no…no; she began to panic, jumping up from her seat, "Oh my goodness!"

"What?" wondering why she was panicking.

"I have to go," grabbing her books, and stuffing them in her backpack.

"What, why?" he didn't understand. "We're close to being finishing the notes, so we can start the rough draft tomorrow."

"I was supposed to be home at 6pm," she was supposed to be making dinner, yet again; one of her many responsibilities expected of her.

"Well why don't you just call and explain the situation, I'm sure your parents will understand," not knowing anything about her life, she had yet to reveal that she was no longer under their care.

Backing up, putting her bag over her shoulder, "I can't." He just doesn't understand, she thought, and she wasn't about to tell him anything, he'd never understand She knew that after this was done he would act just like before.

"But we need to finish this," he pleaded, not thinking that it was that big of deal. He was late all the time, most of the time Joey wasn't too upset especially if it had to do with school work.

"We'll meet in the morning, before school. I'm sure we'll get sometime in class to do it too," she assured him.

Before he could rebuttal, she was running down the stairs and out the door.

Craig just watched from the top of the stairs, wondering why she was in such a rush. Did he do something to offend her?


End file.
